


I Would Not Wish Any Companion In The World But You

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [8]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, OTP Feels, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prom, References to Shakespeare, Skinny Dipping, Small Towns, Smut, Unintentional Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Betty and Jughead sail through the last few weeks of their senior year...They share milestones, memories, and mysteries with the gang...While privately they cross a few more fantasies off their lists...~~~





	1. Chapter 1

~~~

Betty stretched her back out dramatically, pulling her posture straight from the hunched over position she had been in for the past few hours now. She craned her neck from side to side, wincing slightly when she felt the knots beneath her skin only tighten further.

Graduation was that coming Friday, followed by their senior prom, and everyone was excited to finally see the finish line. But Betty and Jughead weren't quite there yet. While the rest of the gang and the complete student body were excited for school to be over, the lovebird's countdown extended past well Riverdale's school year to June 30th, her birthday, and their last night in Riverdale.

After their prom, there would only be 20 days left until they called the open road and each other: home.

Betty had been making herself busier than usual, with school and exams mostly out of the way she had been offering her services, by putting up flyers throughout Riverdale the month before as: 'Betty of all Trades'. Soon after she had been recruited to cook a few freezer meals, to do some light cleaning for her elderly neighbours, and to walk a few dogs. She changed the oil in a few cars and was babysitting a lot more too.

Now, she was painstakingly pulling fake rhinestones off of an old party dress that Polly had forgotten about in her vast closet. With all of Betty's extra money being saved for her future plans with Jughead, she had to get creative with prom.

"B, take a break."

She looked across the trailer with a smile, seeing JB at the kitchen table working away at her homework. Her look of concern was so similar to her older brothers' that Betty could help but chuckle.

"I am," Betty replied back, flexing out her fingers.

She hung out with JB most weekday afternoons since Gladys had moved back to Ohio, and with both Jones men working most evenings. JB was nearly 13 now, but Jughead didn't like the idea of her being at home alone that often, since HotDog was lousy security and boring company. And though Betty refused, FP paid her weekly, yet modestly, knowing full well she would have done it for free. She liked spending time with JB, and she felt welcome in their now cozy family home, so it was an easy fit. She was 'home' less and less as the weeks passed, and the Jones' trailer had quickly become her second sanctuary.

Jughead continued to work a lot, busy training Sabrina's replacement after she skipped town and moved to New York. As well as his own now, since he had officially given his notice. Dave was adamant that the 'green thumbs' be trained by Jughead since he was the 'best employee the store had ever seen' but also, there was simply no one else. Though he worked nearly every single day, it was more him dictating orders, so the stress of it all was extremely minimal.

When Jughead wasn't working though, he was checking things off their list of tasks to complete before they hit the road. So far they had everything they needed for their trip. All of their gear and camping equipment was trial packed, twice, into the truck. Every situation or emergency had been anticipated and carefully planned for, every camp spot they could reserve they had, the dry food storage was stuffed full, they had their route mapped out, emergancy monies stashed and had set up a midrange GPS in the truck. 

Now all Jughead had left to do, was pack up his bedroom to be shipped out when they settled in Seattle. A task that would take his minimalistic-self little to no time at all.

Betty, on the other hand, had a lot more work to do if she wanted her shiny emerald dress to look like a prom dress rather than a costume. Polly had bought the dress for a 'poison ivy' costume her freshman year, so the glitz of it all was way over the top. The dress itself was a curve-hugging halter top, with a modest 'v' neckline and an open back. The bodice was completely covered in multi-hued green glittered beads, while the A-line skirt fanned out at the hips in layers of fabric that ended at her knees. After Betty took out most of the crinoline, the skirt laid closer to her hips, and the removal of nearly all of the beads left the top portion looking intriguing, rather than distracting. 

The work was assiduous though, as slow and steady was absolutely key. She couldn't go any faster than she was, for fear of ripping through the fabric. She had to pull each stitch out with a seam ripper, collect each bead, and discard each thread. She was starting to feel her eyes bug out. But after removing some of the poofy underlay and over half of the glittery beads already, it was starting to look great.

"Are you hungry?" Betty asked as she stood with a stretch, before entering the kitchen. HotDog mimicked the blonde's stench with one of his own and then followed closely behind.

"Kinda, but Jug will be home soon. So we can wait."

Betty looked over JB's shoulder at her AP English homework with a smirk. She was just as sharp as Jughead, though she applied herself more than he ever did. JB tried, hard, really hard. She was on the honour roll, played the bass guitar, had a flair for art and the dramatics of life. 

"The Tempest," JB confessed with a laugh.

"One of my favourites." Betty confessed,"-Hear my soul speak! The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service." She gushed in mock theatrics. 

"Nerd."

"Whatever, AP English." Betty bantered back. 

She had already pulled one of her frozen lasagnas out of the freezer earlier and now grabbed some romaine out of the crisper. She washed and spun the lettuce, then set it off to the side in a large bowl to be ripped and tossed later. She preheated the oven and began the still lengthy rehearing process of their dinner.

"How much more work do you have to do?"

"I'm halfway, I think?" Betty said joining JB at the kitchen table.

"I think it looks awesome, and I love that you're repurposing the dress."

"Me too." She smiled.

Betty had bought new, versatile, black Mary-Jane heels, and was going for a 'spa-day' Veronica before prom, so she had to pinch her penny's wherever else she could. 

"How are you doing your hair?"

"Down, wavy and to the side. I'm still looking for a nice clip or something to put in my hair though. I'll have to look through Polly's stuff again and see if there's something I can use."

"Hold that thought," JB said as she pushed herself away from the kitchen table. She disappeared into her bedroom and reemerged quickly with a that classic Jones grin.

JB held her clasped hand out to Betty and dropped a barrette into her outreached palm. The clip was glittery faux black gemstones in the shape of 2 flowers, one slightly larger than the other, with fake gold gem centers. It was clearly costume jewelry, but still delicate and fairly glam.

"I've had that for a while, found it at the antique store. You're welcome to borrow it. If you like it."

"It's cute, I think this will work perfectly. Thanks, Jelly." 

"No problem." JB smiled sitting back down at her homework. "-Has Jug seen your dress?

"Not yet, he just knows it green."

"He'll love it."

"He's biased."

"Maybe, but not blind."

~~~After Dinner~~~

The duo sat re-watching 'Stranger Things' as JB chatted on the phone in her bedroom. Betty sat on the floor, her back rested on the base of the couch, Jughead's legs flanked at either of her sides. His strong fingers worked at the knots in her neck, daft digits digging into her tense muscles.

"Where are you staying tonight?" He asked as he smoothed his hands over her shoulders.

"My dad's."

Jughead sighed, he couldn't help but think of his own time spent bouncing from place to place, unsure, and never receiving a full nights rest. He tried to remind himself that the difference with Betty was that at least the places she was bouncing between had heating, and weren't closets. That they were homes that held people who loved her within them. That just as Jughead had called the Andrews' resistance home, she now called his place, Ronnie's and even Hal's; Home.

"-It's fine, Juggie." She eased, sensing the gears of unrest twisting within him.

"I just hate that you're couch surfing." He grumbled while he continued his soothing massage.

"I'm not. I can go home whenever I want to. I just don't want to."

Jughead laid a few kisses on the crown of her head before he spoke again: "You should just stay here."

"FP will be home soon. And my dad is expecting me." Jughead frowned and mumbled something disapproving under his breath. "-It's ok, my love. Soon all this back and forth will be in the past." Betty continued on, pulling his hands back to her neck and shoulders again, "- Then you won't be able to get rid of me." She finished lightly.

"Like I'd ever want to."

~~~A Few Days Later~~~

Betty couldn't have finished her dress at a better time because, by the end of the week, she was busier than ever. Ethel had been named Valedictorian in the spring, which Betty was happy for because honestly, she never really wanted it. But, since Betty was still student body president Ethel had asked her to help with a few extra prom-related things. And since B&V were both still on the decorating committee, they both obliged willingly.

This meant that they were in charge of all the decorating, again. But the 2 girls worked as an effortless team and yet again, they exacted a beautiful concept flawlessly. They went with 'Old Hollywood' this time around, full-on gold and glitter. They mimicked the plans from their highly successful winter formal, spared no expense in decorating their mundane gymnasium, and even hired the same DJ. They hung another huge disco ball, draped string lights galore, used fake crystal touches, and gold and glitz as far as the eye could see. They draped white linens and silver tapestry around to make their school gymnasium look like it was a party fit for Marilyn Monroe and The RatPack. Everything went according to plan, and they had just finished setting everything up that Friday afternoon.

"How did Jughead get out of helping with this again?" Kevin asked as he packed up the last bit of the unused party supplies.

"He's working." Betty replied.

"And Archie?"

"He's picking his mom up from the airport." Veronica explained. 

"Convenient," Kevin said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, Kev. Do you really need a reason to hang out with your 2 favourite gal pals?" Veronica quipped back as they locked the gymnasium doors up for the night.

~~~

Veronica's town car service drove the 3 gabbing teens to their front doors. When Betty walked into her family's home, she was greeted with 2 wailing babies and a very frazzled Polly.

"Betty! Thank god! Can you please take TJ!" Polly said frantically, shoving Betty's nephew into her arms.

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Yes!" Polly dashed into the kitchen and turned off the whistling kettle. And then ran upstairs to pacify a suddenly disturbed awake June.

"Sorry about that, everything just happened all at once there," Polly said coming back to join Betty. 

Baby June hiccuped through a few more sobs before Betty traded babies with her sister. June snuggled into her Aunty B, weaving her tiny fingers into the soft painful hairs at the nape of Betty's neck. 

"They're in a grabby phase right now. Be warned." Polly laughed lightly.

Betty delicately removed the child's fingers from her hair and mock nibbled off her fingertips, generating a bashful giggle against her cheek. Polly took TJ and sat him in his high chair before giving him a warm bottle. She watched the child take the food willingly, fumbling with his grasp before being helped by his mom's more dexterous fingers.

"Betts, I have to be honest." Polly sighed, watching TJ's big eyes shift between her and Betty, '-I don't think we should come tonight. It's just...a lot."

The younger sister moved further into the kitchen and went to set June in her chair next to her brother, but the mini strawberry blonde whined in protest and grabbed at Betty's collar and hair instead.

"I understand." Betty said earnestly, peeling the wee tike's fingers from her hair again, "-But, pictures? You could come after, maybe? Once things have calmed down?"

"I can do that." Polly smiled. "-Thank You, Betty. I really appreciate it."

Betty smiled sadly. She wished she could help heal her sisters mourning heart. But, motherhood had come naturally to Polly and those babies were loved with every inch of her older sisters being. And she knew, one day, with time, Polly would mend.

"Don't mention it, Poll."

"Thanks for saving us there. Now, go get ready!" Polly insisted, taking her daughter from her sister's arms.

~~~

Betty showered and put some curling product in her hair, allowing her tresses to dry into natural beachy waves. She then went through her normal everyday routine. She'd already picked her outfit for the evening, remembering Jughead's love of summer dresses, but kept everything else normal and light.

She had caught herself dreaming of their 'soon to be' life outside of Riverdale a lot in the last few weeks, likely because it was the last few weeks they would be spending in their hometown, for a long time.

She had just very recently told her parents of her and Jughead's summer plans, and that they would not be back to Riverdale before school started in the fall. She told them that she would have Polly send the remainder of her things up to Seattle and that the plan was non-negotiable. 

Alice was furious. And Hal was surprisingly fine with it all. Mind you, he and Jughead got along really well. He knew Jug was smart, and loyal, and knew his daughter would be well looked after.

But Alice thought it was too big of a step all at once. She worried that someone would become overwhelmed, and flee. But Betty reassured her mother that Jughead would never give up on her and that he could rely on her for the same. She stressed that she was beyond excited for this new chapter of her life and that Alice's approval or disapproval would not alter that. 

Though she did not agree with her daughter's choice Alice knew there was no changing the stubborn girl's mind, so now her mother seemed to be trying to make the last of their time together count. However, Betty still kept the unpredictable woman at a safe distance, while still playing nice. 

Alice had insisted on hosting Betty's birthday party at the end of the month, claiming it was a perfect excuse to have everyone together. But Betty knew it was either because Alice wanted to control the very last bit of Betty's life before she left Riverdale or because her mother had finally realized that all of this change was real and that Betty was growing up.

Polly had helped her pack the last of her boxes with the instructions of which ones to send first, and as Betty got ready, she scanned over the minimal boxes stacked neatly around her room. She had only packed what she really wanted, leaving most of her pastel decorated room untouched. She packed all her books and photos, a few trinkets and some extra clothes.

But everything that adorned her perfect, girl next door bedroom stayed as it was.

She smiled and straightened her posture while finishing her hair and makeup. A wave of excitement and a strange sense of pride washed over her as she finished getting dressed now too. By leaving the pristine pastel princess in the dust, she was truly trying to leave that shy, unsure, spiritless girl behind. Keeping only the bits she loved, even if the metaphor was more symbolic than anything else. Once she was ready she took a final look in the mirror and decided to wait outside for Jughead. 

~~~

Betty checked the time and closed the last clasp on her sandals before she stepped out onto the porch. She sat on the porch swing and gently rocked herself as she waited, for all of 5 minutes. She was excited about the evening's events and possibilities, and just as she started to let her mind wander to him, as if on cue, Jughead's truck rolled to a stop in front of her house. 

She made the short dash from her house to the vehicle and faltered slightly as she approached the machine, because he looked like a god damn dreamboat.

"Hey there, beautiful," Jughead called out as she examined him, briefly, from afar. 

She knew that Jughead understood how much she appreciated him in a suit, and although it was hot outside, and surely he was at least mildly uncomfortable, it didn't deter from the fact that he looked great. Grown up, confident, sexy, beanie less...mouthwatering, really.

"Now I feel underdressed," Betty said, trying to joke her way out of a coquettish and tempting situation, trying desperately to ease the building ache within her, at the mere sight of him.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thanks for the read lovelies! 
> 
> Your hits, kudos and comments keep me typing away at this smutty little love fest, so keep it up!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Side note: Do we know when Betty's birthday is? I couldn't find it in any of my research. So I chose June 30th? Mostly because it works with our timeline, and it's my husband's birthday, so in this universe it's Betty's now too :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead's entire day had been a whirlwind of activity. They had their graduation ceremony that night, but he had a busy day at school, tying up last minute loose ends, like returning long overdue books to the library and cleaning out his locker. He then had another 4-hour shift at BackAgain. Now, he was on his way home to shower, then he'd hit the road yet again to pick Betty up. 

Once he got home he blew past Jelly and FP at the kitchen table eating some 'Betty Specialty' leftovers, already dressed and ready to head to Riverdale High. Jughead mumbled something about there being not enough time, before disappearing into the bathroom.

He rushed through his shower routine but didn't rush through getting himself dressed. Though his options were still limited, the addition of a few new, non-flannel button downs gave him a few more options. Betty bought them for him, so it didn't really matter which one he chose, but he still wanted to look nice, for her. Because obviously, she would be looking drop dead gorgeous standing next to him. He picked out a dusty blue shirt and dark blue tie, he already had his black dress pants, suspenders and jacket ready, so he put on the last pieces of his outfit. He then stuffed his beanie into his back pocket before pushing his still damp hair back into place again.

"Looking sharp, Jug." JB said as Jughead rejoined them in the kitchen. 

"Thanks, Jelly." He replied with a shrug. "-I'm running late, so I've got to split. I'll see you guys at the school?" Jughead shoved his feet into his chucks' and grabbed his keys.

"You bet. We'll see you in a bit." FP replied.

With that Jughead was out the door again, and back into his truck in an instant. He knew Betty would be patiently waiting so he took every shortcut he knew.

~~~

He arrived in front of the Cooper's 5 minutes later and found Betty waiting outside, taking in the warm summer air. She was sitting on the porch swing outside the front door, her long, lithe legs swaying out in front of her gently. She had a simple yellow sundress on, with some kind of strappy sandal. Her hair was half up and even though the summer had just started, she looked more tan than she had recently, making her eyes appear even greener.

Thankfully there was no traffic because if there had been, he would have surely crashed while drooling over his gorgeous girlfriend. 

"Hey there, beautiful," Jughead called out as he approached the curb.

The heat wave they experience in May had continued well into June, and as she approached him, he instantly regretted his layers of clothing. Heat spread through him as her graceful strides carried her beautiful frame towards his truck.

"Now I feel underdressed," Betty said as she came to the curb, leaning through the open window teasingly. She got into the vehicle and looked him over, with a sly smirk.

"I'm going to lose the jacket." He confessed.

"You look so good, Juggie." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

He met her halfway for a purposefully quick, and chaste kiss, "Thanks. You look stunning. As usual." He replied lightly, before pulling onto the road again.

~~~

As they drove the short distance to RHS, Jughead caught Betty fiddling with the key charm of her necklace, and then promptly noticed the slim gold bracelet he had bought her years ago fit delicately around her left wrist again. His heart skipped at the thought of her choosing to wear it again, for whatever reason, all these years later. 

Being here in these monumental moments with her often felt surreal to him. Though there was no companion in this world he would choose but her, he still didn't understand the how of it. FP and Fred had always been close, so his introduction to Archie happened before he could fully remember, but meeting Betty on his first day of school had been his real saving grace. Because without the both of them, it's unlikely that he would be who he was that day. They helped him grow, embraced his weirdness and encouraged him out of his shell. They both balanced out a cynicism that he had been born with, but a bad family life had fortified. Without them, who knows what type of low-level loser he would have become.

"Nice bracelet." He said letting his voice drop naturally into that sarcastic and teasing tone, as he tried to make light of the swelling in his chest.

"Oh, this old thing?" Betty teased back, while she ran her fingers around the gold band, like she was presenting it, or showing it off. "-Just a little something from a very dear friend."

Jughead chuckled and pulled her hand onto his lap. He smoothed his fingers over the warm metal around her wrist, before threading their fingers together and resting their intertwined hands casually against his thigh.

~~~

They arrived at Riverdale High moments later, and he parked in the lot. They were far from late, as many other stragglers filtered towards the lit up stage, and seating area. 

Jughead quickly slipped out of his heavy jacket and loosened his tie a bit. He then got out, rolled his sleeves up against his forearms, and made sure his beanie was still in his back pocket before he came around to help her out of the truck. As he closed her door behind her, his free hand dropped to the small of her back, ready to guild her towards the school. 

But Betty turned within his embrace, her palms pressed into the plains of his chest, to stop his forward momentum.

"I love you." She said sweetly, looking up at him with a lazy smile.

He bent in and answered her with a tender kiss, his warm hands against her warm cheeks. He felt Betty curl her fingers around his suspenders, pulling him down and forward slightly. He deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue across her bottom lip smoothly. She opened for him instantly, and with a quiet moan, she coiled lazily along with him. 

"We'll be late." She breathed into the night as his kiss migrated down the length of her neck.

"Yes." He said back simply.

"Jug..." She said in only a mild protest.

He pulled away and caught her lips again, in a tantalizing flurry of drawn-out passion that left her weak in the knees. When he finally released her lips, she was spinning. 

"Fine." Jughead huffed playfully. He backed away from her slowly, letting the dazed beauty stabilize herself on her feet again. "-Come on, Cooper. Let's go graduate." 

~~~

The duo met up with the gang, finding everyone simply buzzing with excitement. They all picked up their caps and gowns before heading outside to the RHS field together. The school had it set up like the Pep Rally, but with chairs in front of the stage. The gang took their seats with the rest of their graduating class while the audience settled in.

Betty sat next to Jughead and Archie, with Veronica sandwiched next to him and Kevin. The blonde looked in between her companions with a smile. They had all been through so much as individuals, and as a whole. They had all changed, and it was hard to think of a time where their storylines were not intertwined. She tried to remember to take mental pictures throughout these last few weeks because before she knew it, the next chapter of all their lives would begin, pulling them all away from Riverdale in one way or another while changing them each even further.

The graduation ceremony was long and drawn out, and it seemed as though everyone on the faculty had written a verbose speech. There was a lengthy in memoriam for Jason and of course, Cheryl had something long-winded to say. The memorial tribute was touching, to the point where you could hear a pin drop within the crowd. She thanked her sister's forethought because sitting through that heartfelt speech and video would have been devastating for Polly. She shed a few tears, but not so much for Jason. Though she was sure he didn't deserve to die, Betty didn't know him. At all. Instead, she shed her tears for her big sister, because if Polly loved Jason as much as Betty loved Jughead, or even a fraction as much, losing him would have long since crushed her. 

Jughead saw her wipe a few stray tears away and squeezed her hand lightly. He moved in even closer, before dropping his lips down to the shell of her ear.

"You ok?" He whispered. To which she nodded, and smiled sincerely.

Betty and Jughead continued to sit hand in hand as the blabbering forged ahead. He lost interest fast, whereas Betty tried to fake interest as long as possible. But his thumb running the length of her knuckles, their linked fingers sitting in the warmth of her lap, and now with his playful lean into her body made the ruse of intent interest hard to keep up. Thankfully they were outside, so the slight breeze kept her temperature comfortable as the speeches carried on, and on...and on.

Until finally, they began calling the graduates up by groups of last names to gather their diplomas. The graduating class itself wasn't that large and once they started calling up letters of the alphabet the process thankfully took on a much quicker pace. 

Archie was called up in the first batch of students. The Bulldogs', the Andrews', their little crew along with seemingly the entire student body, screamed and hollered as the charismatic redhead crossed the stage.

Betty was in the next group, and her admirers were just as loud, and yet a lot less aggressive as she crossed the stage to shake hands and receive her diploma. She heard Jughead's loud wolf whistle from the crowd as she followed the line of students across the stage. As she joined Archie backstage, he slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close while they waited for their best friends walk up and cross the stage.

The version of herself she had been a few years ago would have swooned over having Archie Andrews draped across her shoulders like this. But now, she only took the action platonically, her attention and focused fixed on the quick-witted, sturdy, dark-haired mystery that was about to take the stage.

Jughead stepped into the limelight next and Betty watched from the wings as he came towards her. She clapped and yelled along with the crowd, watching him dip his head down, to salute with his rolled-up diploma towards the audience section that held his family; the Jones' and the Andrews'.

Kevin came next and the gang roared in approval. Sherif Keller along with Joaquin could also be distinctly heard whistling and clapping loudly from the crowd.

Veronica followed soon after. With the warm congratulating embrace of the audience continuing, she waved gracefully at her parents before joining the gang backstage.

They all waited solicitously in the back until the last name was called before the whole graduating class took the stage once again. 

"Riverdale class of 2018!" Principle Weatherbee announced gladly.

The declaration, the announcement that they had finally done it generated an excited roar within their class that was met equally by the applause of the audience. The graduates tossed their caps victoriously into the air, but Jughead took the distraction as an opportunity to pull Betty into a tight embrace and firm kiss.

She sank into him in an instant, his kiss claiming every single one of her senses. The roar and commotion of her peers around her faded into white noise as his lips moved softly along with hers.

"Congratulations, Jug." Betty spoke against his lips, dizzy and completely enamoured with him as they broke apart. She held onto his shoulders tightly, his grip around her waist solid and unyielding. 

"Couldn't have done it without you, Betts." Jughead kissed her again as all their classmates congratulated each other, collected their caps and took multiple selfies,"-So a solid congratulations goes to you as well, my love." He finished against her cheek.

~~~

After exchanging their own congratulations, the 5 friends joined their families for some light mingling and an obscene amount of picture taking. They took individual pictures with all of their families, and of 3 amigos, of Betty and Jughead, and then of core 5. Followed by photos of the 3 boys, of the childhood naighbours, as well as Arch and Ron, and of B&V, then with Kevin, Betty, and Veronica.

After his congratulation and his obligatory pictures, FP was visibly ready to leave. He sent Betty a congratulating nod and smile before he pulled Jughead away from her side momentarily.

"We're going hit the road," FP said with mild sadness.

Jughead tried not to watch his Dad's gaze shift towards Alice. But he saw it, and it pulled at his heartstrings. Mostly because he couldn't imagine what it must be like to watch someone you once (clearly) cared for, stand happily next to someone else, or even worse, stand unhappily next to someone else.

"Really?" Jughead asked.

"Yea, you know me and these types of things." The older Jones' said, pulling at his tie uncomfortably again.

"No worries, I'm glad you guys came."

"Of course, Jug. You know how proud I am." He confessed as he pulled his son in for a tight hug.

"I do."

"Congratulations, Forsythe."

"Thank you, Dad."

"See you tomorrow." He replied with a side smirk, he held his son by the shoulders at arm's length, examining Jughead's tall frame in front of him for a lingering moment.

"Thank you, Dad." He reiterated. FP's features turned serious again and he choked back a cough before he released Jughead, with a firm squeeze.

JB had taken a few more pictures with just Jug and herself, and then of just her and Betty, before she too bid the rest of the gang farewell, leaving with FP soon after.

Lastly, they took a few pictures with Polly, June, and TJ. The older Cooper sister came well after the commotion had died down with the kids, dressed in their feety PJs, fully prepared to fall back asleep on the short car ride home. While Betty was distracted with Polly and the twins, Hal tapped Jughead on the shoulder, pulling his attention away from the softhearted scene before him.

"Congratulations, Jughead." He said, steering the younger man away from the group slightly.

"Thanks, Mr.Cooper."

"It's Hal. We'll break that old habit one day." The older man said with a lighthearted slap to Jughead's back. "-Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure thing, fire away."

"How are you and Betty getting to prom tomorrow?"

"The Lodge's have a limo that's picking us all up."

"How about I lend you something better?"

"Better how? I've never been in a limo before." Jughead joked.

"Better as in my '57 Cadillac Coupe Deville."

"I'm sorry. What?" Jughead choked.

"Betty and I restored a 1957 Cadillac Coupe Deville to her original powder blue glory. I want you to take her to prom in it." Hal explained,"-On 2 conditions."

"Absolutely." Jughead gushed wide-eyed.

"Just Betty."

"Yes, sir."

"And let her drive it, at least one time tomorrow night."

"Deal."

"Come by The Register and pick it up tomorrow, on your way to the house."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Cooper."

"It's Hal, Jug." 

"Right. Sorry. Thank you, Hal." Jughead said, extending his hand,"-Can you keep this between us? I'd like to surprise Betty with it."

Hal took Jughead's hand and shook it firmly, completing the interacting with a firm slap on his back again. 

"I was hoping you would."

~~~

Hal and Jughead returned to the group and watched as Betty took a few more adorable pictures with the kids before The Cooper parents helped Polly back home. 

Eventually, only after all the of family members had disbursed, and Archie vanished into a sea of amped-up barking jocks, and Kevin and Joaquin thoroughly occupied in each other, did Jughead finally ask Veronica to take another picture of Betty and himself. She obliged without hesitation taking his phone and standing a fair distance back. 

Betty moved comfortably into Jughead's side, her warmth pressed against the length of him, having ditched her heavy polyester gown long ago. And like he had, she opted to keep the cap only. Standing with the front of her body tightly knit against him, she tilted her head up to press her lips to the underside of his jaw, kissing him sweetly. With a breathy giggle, her hand flew up to keep her cap in place atop her head as she peppered kisses to his jawline. He sent her a shy side smile, eyes cast down to her, his own cap perched on the back of his head, pushing his thick haphazard hair forward in lush black waves over his forehead. 

The sickly sweet moment lasted only but a second, and after they both laughed lightly. They shook the butterflies before turning to an awaiting Veronica with causal smiles.

"I'd tell you 2 to smile, but...Say cheese." Veronica giggled.

They grinned wider before a satisfied look came over the raven-haired beauty's face. She nodded her approval and headed Jughead's phone back to him with a wink and a smirk.

Veronica had caught all of it. In rapid fire. Every single sickly sweet second and love-filled minute. Every candid moment. Betty looked on with a contagious smile as Jughead swiped through the array of adorable pictures. 

After a secondary barrage of face numbing pictures, hugs and congratulations, most of their grad class went to Reggie's house for their post-grad party. But the core crew went to Pop's instead. And although everyone was invited to go, only Archie and Veronica were on the hook to make a mandatory appearance at the party that night. 

~~~

Once at Pop's and situated in their favourite booth, the gang ordered a double of their usual shared feast. The 6 friends laughed and shared stories late into the evening. Archie and Jughead both candidly told tall tales from their youth and of the mischief they had gotten into before they met Veronica and Joaquin, and even Kevin. Stories of their town, the undocumented folklore and of the strange goings on over the years. Where they suspected ghosts or buried treasure to be as kids. Which houses where thought to be haunted, spooky stories about ThornHill, and of close encounters with wildlife in SweetWater Forest. Or the creepy noises in EversGreen Forest that sent them running for the hills on numerous occasions, and the strange hovering lights above Fox Forest that never made it to the paper. 

They told stories they had never really discussed before, like they were trying to make sure all of it was real, reassuring each other that they were all there and had experienced it all, together. They'd witnessed so much, within their town and within eachother.

Just before midnight and as the evening started to come to a close, Betty moved in closer and whispered into Jughead's ear, "We should go."

He reacted quickly, "Well, I've got to get Betty back before curfew. See you guys tomorrow?" He fished some cash out for the bill, tucking the notes under his empty coffee mug."-Arch, I'll be by tomorrow around noon?"

"See you then, Jug."

"Pop's in the morning, B?" Veronica asked.

"Sounds good. See you for breakfast," Betty replied.

They said their goodbyes and the gang parted ways. Jughead led Betty out of the cool air conditioning of the retro diner, and into the warm summer night. He then let Betty into his truck, but he didn't drive her home. He knew that she had no intention of going home that night. And neither did he. So he drove them across town, over the tracks and into the SouthSide.

Betty's pulse was in her throat as he turned them in the direction SweetWater pool, ever intrigued by his imagination and intention.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thanks for the read, let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead parked at the boat launch again, and cut the lights along with the engine. The drive to the river's edge was quiet and secluded, and they had seen no one driving in or coming out, which eased her excited nerves a bit. Betty half anticipated there to be someone else taking advantage of a cold midnight dip. It was Friday night after all. But it was well past midnight now, and with most of the senior class occupied at Reggie's, the place was dark and deserted. 

Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, mostly because she'd never swam naked. Anywhere. Not even as a kid. Alice had a strict modesty policy, dating way back to her childhood. And Betty couldn't think of a time where she or Polly might have run through a sprinkler naked. But, Betty had grown more confident with her body-image as of late, and she was in no way ashamed or bashful of her form now. Jughead had seen every inch of her, in any number of situations, in both compromising and tantalizing positions, and in that very forest in fact. She knew she had nothing to worry about, so much as she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Looks like it's just us," Betty observed and released her seatbelt.

"Looks like it. Maybe we just sit for a while. Make sure?"

"Sure." She replied sweetly, as she shuffled into the middle seat.

They sat in the truck for a few quiet songs, listening to both the soft melody and each other. Jughead was still rolling through stories from their youth, and even now she couldn't help but fish more words out of him, regardless of not needing any reminding in most of the tales. 

"What are you going to miss the most about Riverdale?" Betty asked.

"Pop's. Hands down." Jughead replied without missing a beat. "-You?"

"Pop's, SweetWater, The Blue and Gold, the familiarity of our town, Veronica, Kevin, Archie, Polly, the twins, your family, my family, the Andrews, HotDog, Vegas, Carmel." She rambled on.

"Betts," Jughead eased, as a sudden pang of guilt washed over him, "-We can come back whenever you want." He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, covering her digits with both his lightly callused paws,"-We don't have to leave forever or even go for the whole summer."

"No, I want to." Betty replied softly, weaving their fingers together, "-It's just a lot of change."

"Good change though." He said hopefully. 

"Yes, absolutely. I'm not having second thoughts, just feeling all the emotions of leaving, you know?" Betty confessed leaning into his warm frame,"-I'm happy-excited-sad-nervous. It's a weird combination really." She sighed, shivering slightly when his fingers gathered her hair, and swept it over her shoulder, "-It feels like climbing up to the top of a rollercoaster when you've just crested the peak and are about to plummet down and spin around in a thousand different directions."

"I've never been on a real rollercoaster." Jughead said softly, carding his fingers through her hair again, "-That sounds terrifying."

"It's not." Betty assured him, turning so she could look up at his soft, concerned features."-It's exciting because we have each other."

"You'll tell me if you want to come back, right?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I do." She said back, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat through a thoughtful and comfortable silence, pressed tightly together despite the heat. He felt her take a long deep breath followed by an almost sleepy sigh. 

"Well, I guess we're the only ones willing to swim in the dark." He said, nudging her a bit.

"Apparently. Shall we?" Betty asked.

Jughead cocked his head to the side and gave her a side smirk, loving the eager tone her words took on, so he nodded quickly and hopped out. He grabbed the small battery powered lantern from the few supplies in the back, clicking it on to illuminate their path. When he joined Betty on her side of the truck, she took the lamp and gestured for him to lead the way.

~~~

The hike was only a short distance up the snaking river. The path was well worn into the earth, soft and padded down by many feet over many years. Through random stories from their parents, apparently, the pool had always been a part of SweetWater River and of Riverdale. There was a sweeping natural bend that had created their little swimming retreat surly a millennia ago, but a community of hard work had recently perfected. Slowly, over the years, everyone who enjoyed the oasis, built the rocks up into a wall, encouraging the river to curve, swirl and churn more within the deep pool. 

As they came up to the secluded pool Jughead was already undoing his sweaty dress shirt, as he scaled down the rocky embankment. He was desperate for some cool water reprieve, as his thick dress clothes, and her womanly wiles proved to be warmer than he anticipated. 

Once he hit the gravely sand of the river bed below, he turned to help Betty down. But, found her fending for herself quite fine, as they had both made this journey to the water countless times before. He toed his shoes and socks off while watching her strong legs, and sure footing carried her down the stones easily. As he kept a keen eye on her he quickly pushed his suspenders off and lost his shirt. He then unbuttoned his pants and kicked them to the side with the rest of his heavy threads. And before Betty had a chance to protest he discarded his remaining undergarment. With a few blind steps backwards, he fell into the deep pool behind himself with a splash. 

"I couldn't wait," Jughead confessed eagerly when he emerged from the cool blue water. He pushed his hair back and away from his face, with a splash towards the shore.

"Hey!" Betty yelled as she bounced back to narrowly miss getting wet.

"Get in here!"

"Getting undressed takes a few more steps for me, Jug." 

"Well, don't rush on my account." He replied playfully, he hooked his hands behind his head and floated back, while he blatantly watched her.

Betty bent and undid the multiple clasps of her sandals before kicking them off with his shoes. She made sure he was still watching as she pulled her hair off her shoulders and into a high bun (with a rogue hair tie she found in the truck). She watched Jughead let out a heavy sigh as she undid the top few buttons of her dress, and slid the shoulder straps down.

With a deep breath of her own, she then ran her hands slowly down the front of her body, watching him watch her, intently. Just as she gathered the fabric at the hem, Jughead interrupted her with another splash towards the shore.

"Jughead!!"

"Seriously, don't rush through it, you might rip something." He teased her again as he continued to float with and push against the current.

"Quit fishing for a show." Betty ribbed.

"Quit making it so enticing." He replied lowly.

"Watch your tone." She bantered back as she pulled her dress up over her head in one slow, graceful motion.

Mouth agape, he replied with a very shaky: "Yes, ma'am."

Though the lamplight was dim he could plainly see her smirking face from the shoreline, as she bent at the hips and peeled her underwear down her legs. She stepped out, straightened and tossed the scrap of fabric away. Then, making sure her audience was (obviously) still engaged, she unhooked her bra and swiftly threw it with the rest of their heaped, useless clothing. 

He groaned at the sight, a vision he had all but dwelled upon in his youth, now standing right there, in the flesh. She was everything he could ever hope for, and more than he could ever dream possible. A golden goddess cloaked in nothing but nature, she began moving forward, but selfishly he wasn't done gawking yet. 

"Wait," Jughead said through another quake in his normally sturdy tone.

Startled, Betty froze in her steps, and her hands came up to cover herself against possible intruders. She took a quick glance over her shoulders, to see that there were none. And as she relaxed again she turned to watch Jughead leisurely swim towards her.

"Juggie..." Betty mumbled, seeing him push effortlessly through the water was truly mesmerizing. She swallowed hard while she watched his strong arms glide and propel him forward with ease, wake cascading over and down his shoulders, "-You scared me. I thought someone else was here." She explained. Somehow. 

"No, still just us."

Betty nodded and stepped forward again, walking into the pool, sighing as Jughead stood. His skin and toned musicals caught moonlight within droplets of water as he wadded towards her. She knew she let out an audible gasp when he moved forward more, because there was something within his greedy stare, that she desperately needed more of.

"-Please. Just, wait for a second." He pleaded, coming further up to the shoreline, "-Just to get a good look..." He finished in a dark whisper that left her limbs completely weak. "-Wow... just... wow..." He then mumbled under his breath. The water lapped at his waistline as he apprised her, that classic astonished Jughead look of happy disbelief cloaking his stoic features. 

"Stohp." Betty mewled, feeling that familiar flush creep up her neck and spread low in her belly.

"If I could write the beauty of your eyes, And in fresh numbers, number all your graces, The age to come would say 'This poet lies'. There are no words that can describe how gorgeous you are, Betts."

"Juggie..." Betty shrugged bashfully.

"Don't shrug it off, Elizabeth." He implored, as held his hand out to her, "-You are beautiful." 

With a gracious smile, she took his hand and stepped fully into the water. The contrast of hot air to cold water was intoxicating, as Betty slipped her body into the swimming hole. With bodies in sync, Jughead floated back as she swam forward, the quiet forest and symphony of crickets cut only by the sound of rushing water.

Playfully, they swam together, gliding past each other, brushing up against one another, laughing and play fighting, while they tested out the feeling of warm, bare skin mixed with cool, clear water.

"I can't count the times I've pictured you here." Jughead murmured when he caught her hand as she swam within his reach again.

"Pictured what?" 

"You, naked at SweetWater pool." He replied without pause, hauling her body against his own like she weighed nothing. His arms encased her waist, his hands pressed against her ass and the small of her back. 

"Just me?" She gasped facetiously, moving her body into his as close as possible.

"I'm there too," Jughead said with a smirk. "-But, yes, just you."

He allowed them to float with the gentle current, created by that river curvature for a soothing moment, while Betty situated her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her fingers thread through the short hairs at the nape of his neck as she pulled him in closer. 

Where it was shallow enough Jughead planted his feet and held her firmly, adhering her body with his, the heat from her center, situated low on his waistline, driving him more than slightly insane. But, she must have sensed his unrest again because, mercifully, she dropped her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Her hands pushed through his hair as they moved together languidly, and though her rolling hips were distracting, her rolling tongue won his attention, this time. She was untamed and needy against his mouth, pawing and gripping at him. As they kissed her grip on his hair curled in and she caught each of his moans and sighs between their lips. She rewarded him with mewls of her very own, while she nipped at his bottom lip in encouragement.

They kiss for what feels like forever, in an instant, until the need for air breaks them apart.

"I never thought it could be like this." He mumbled in breathless disbelief against her lips.

"Like what?" She asked, kissing him again before he had a chance to speak up and answer her.

She still naturally knew how to lure the poet out of him. Just as Betty had done when she was young, she continued to bait his words out. But back then, it was to gather information. Now she gained new insight, but something else altogether amazing, raw and powerful too.

"That, it could be this easy. Or that it would be this amazing."

"It?"

"Yea, It: You, us, love, sex. All of it." Jughead clarified with his voice dripping in astonishment, "-Betty, if you don't think that this is incredible," He gestured into the small space between their naked bodies with a nod of his head, "- Please tell me." He kept his gaze on her chest, pressed against his own, heaving slightly with desire. He held her tightly to himself as his hand wandered up from underwater to grope her gently softly, his thumb brushing past her already purled peak. "-Because I'm blown away almost daily that this is my life."

"You're mine." Betty groaned and pushed her chest against his hand, "-I'm yours," She panted as the cold water mixed with his warm tweaking fingers worked her into a writhing mess easily. "-And it is incredible." She finished with breathless confidence.

She dropped her linked heels and daftly tracked her hands down his body, dipping them below the water, drifting across his smooth skin until she wrapped her hand around his hardening length. "-Don't think for a second that I don't think so, Forsythe." She then trailed her fingers up and down his girth, "-If you're having a hard time believing it..." She finished her sentence dangerously close to his lips. 

Jughead moaned his approval and bent in to catch her lips again. He still held her by the base of her spine, but his other hand now found the back of her skull, wet fingers pushing into her dry tresses. Betty palmed his length slowly, teasing his slit with her thumb as they kissed passionately. His own fingers migrated south too and slipped into her hot, sticky sex, his digits sliding against her effortlessly. She moaned sinfully when he rolled his pads over her clit, so in turn, she upped her pressure, wrist flicks and rhythm too.

"-We belong together, Juggie," Betty whispered against the shell of his ear when he dropped his head back in building pleasure. "-Every inch. Always."

He knew that they wouldn't be doing anything other than making out with some very heavy petting in SweetWater pool. He remembered the science from Sex Ed, the mention of bacteria and the vulgar locker room talk. But, the way she felt pressed up on him, her slick skin moving and rolling against his own with such erotic ease, her breasts pillowed against him, along with her fluid lips and wandering hands had him actively holding back his urge to bury himself deep inside her, right then and there.

"Let's go back to the truck," Jughead suggested trough another groan, his face now nuzzled into the slope of her neck, "-So you can take advantage of me properly." He continued, abruptly shoving her away from himself with a playful toss and laugh.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Brooding and 'secret' hopeless-romantic Jughead quotes Shakespeare's Sonnet XVII to Betty in this chapter. 
> 
> He's a nerd for words and for Betty, and I don't care who knows it!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Betty?" 

Veronica's mildly annoyed voice momentarily broke the spell that Betty had been under all morning, but she couldn't for the life of her recall what he best friend was talking about last.

"Yea?" Betty mumbled back.

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry." She shook her head slightly, her blonde bouncy waves flowing with her, "-What were you saying?"

"I said, that I can't believe we're done with high school," Veronica said again as the esthetician finished the last coat of polish on her fingers.

"This truly is the last big high school event." Betty agreed as casually as she could, trying desperately to pull her attention back to the moment at hand.

Her appointments had ended, long ago, but she had promised the whole day to Veronica. So now there she sat with her hair, makeup and (at Ronnie's insistence) nails done too, daydreaming and only kinda listening to Veronica chat away the afternoon. Kevin had wandered into the salon a few moments before, bearing gifts of coffee, to which he was revered with rave reviews. So now he and Betty sat closely on a plush velvet couch, as Veronica gave the very tired attendant her very specific hair touch up instructions.

"There's still Cheryl's party after prom." Kevin offered back.

"Which promises to be even more insane than Reggie's was last night." 

Last night. Betty's mind quickly trailed longingly back to Jughead, and to their tangled limbs, bare skin in the broad moonlight. She truly had taken proper advantage of him that night, and now she welcomed the building ache at her core as she thought of him again. Swooning over his promises, breathless words of adoration and praise against her ears. Remembering the feeling of his face buried in the crook of her neck, and deep between her thighs. She thought about waking up with Jughead draped across her, comfortable, careless and content, and she wondered if the euphoric sensation would ever grow old.

"-B, you are so lucky you had to make curfew. It was sheer mayhem." Veronica said sarcastically, with a knowing smirk.

Mayhem, that Betty had happily avoided. Not only did she and Jughead spend the night scratching another fantasy off their lists, but they also managed to talk through some of her apprehensive feelings about leaving. They talked about her tears from earlier that night too, and she confided her sadness to him, where she was met with a soothing reality, that only Jughead knew how to bring. He assured her that no matter what, he would be by her side. In life and in whatever mystery happened after. And his uncanny ability to shed light on her dark dwelling thoughts proved to be successful, yet again. Then, after multiple rounds of pleasure, and too spent, boneless and lazy to pack up their bedding or go anywhere, they stayed the night at SweetWater, sleeping under the stars, crazy in love.

Veronica waved her hand dramatically to grab the blondes attention, coupled with Kevin's playful bump into Betty's shoulder. 

"-Might your moony demeanour have something to do with the fact that I picked you up from Pop's in the same clothes you wore last night? "

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed. 

"Oh Yes, Kev. Our beloved B, dress dishevelled, hair a wild. Sitting in Pop's this morning waiting for me, a few cups of coffee deep by the time I joined the scene."

Kevin gasped again, "Always pack a bag, B!"

"Lucky for the sweet little bird, that Veronica Lodge is always prepared."

Betty gestured up and down her body with a flick of her wrists, "Hence the very 'V' inspired outfit." 

She was comfortable enough in the garment, a staple in Veronica's rotation; her peacock blue pencil dress. Betty really hadn't thought about clothing, at all, the night before, unless it was coming off. So when V surprisingly offered her an extra outfit, B accepted. Though her sundress was mostly clean because it's not like she wore it for long yesterday, they were going to the best salon in Greendale, and looking a bit more polished while out and about with your very posh friend, never hurt.

"What happened at Reggie's?" Betty deterred quickly.

"Oh god, What didn't happen?" Veronica said as she began to list off the night's events,"-2 bro fights, streaking, spin the bottle, skinny dipping, a girl fight, hookups, breakups, meltdowns and a lot of amped-up testosterone."

"Sounds like my kind of drama."

"Oh, you would have loved it, Kev. It was all very 'real world' reality show, drunken dysfunctional drama."

"But I'd still like to know more about Betty's night." Kevin gushed as he bumped into her shoulder again.

"You would." Betty giggled.

"Yes, I would." Kevin stated bluntly, "- Like why didn't you go home last night? Why did you lie about curfew? Why no change of clothes?"

Betty shrugged coyly, she had never been one to kiss and tell so much. She felt like it was no one's business but her's and Jughead's. So whenever possible she tried to skirt around the topic, not for fear of embarrassment, or judgement, but to keep some of the mystery for just the people involved. Her besties knew the small details, that she was satisfied, that Jughead was no slouch and that there was absolutely nothing to complain about, all the same, she couldn't blame her friends for trying to fish more detailed information out of her. 

"What about you?! What mischief did you and Joaquin get into?" Betty asked pointedly.

She was grasping at straws here, trying her damnedest to steer the conversation away from her very active, and often kinky, sex life.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kevin sassed back.

"Come on, Kev." Veronica pleaded, "-Just give us a tiny morsel of juicy insight."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first." Kevin challenged back to Betty.

"Touché," Betty said simply with a smirk, before taking a long, silent, and distracting sip of delicious coffee heaven.

~~~

Once Veronica was satisfied with a job well done at the salon, The Lodge's town car took the trio back to the Pembrooke. Betty had sent her dress and bag home with Ronnie a few days prior, and she was thankful for her own clothing, and clean underpants.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting dressed, snacking and gossiping about the evening's sea of endless possibilities. Once everyone was dolled up and decked out to the very best of their abilities, the 3 stood for multiple rounds of pictures. Veronica's family had a professional photographer come in to take some stunning and very well lit pictures. 

Marco was a short, flamboyant man, that was highly complimentary and somehow twisted them into poses that showcased each of them to perfection. Kevin wore a very Don Draper-inspired dark blue suit, Veronica had a strapless form-fitting royal purple number on and standing next to Betty's emerald green the friends looked like a page right out of vintage teen vogue. And from the small sampling the photographer had shown the group, Betty was awestruck with how gorgeous, and grown up they all looked, and how beautiful she truly felt. She couldn't wait to see Jughead, not only for her own selfish viewing but for his, no doubt, animated reaction to her whole look.

~~~

A laughing mess of excitement carried them down to the luxury limousine parked outside the building, and they all happily piled in. The drive from the far side of town allowed the giddy trio to amp themselves up with some heavy bass party tracks, purposely bad singing, expensive champagne and the sunroof.

The driver pulled up in front of Archie's house, and the giggling gaggle got out. Betty gave them all a quick wave before slipping into her family's home. Kevin happily greeted Joaquin, who was waiting up the street slightly, looking roughly polished while leaning on his bike. Veronica went straight into the Andrews house, leaving Kevin and Joaquin swooning over each other happily outside. 

~~~

Once inside Polly and Alice greeted Betty warmly, gushing over the young blonde's attire, complimenting her on her whole vintage esthetic. After getting a good look, while having Betty spin to show off her hard work, there were tears, hugs and smiles, and for just a moment she forgot about her mother's controlling and often demeaning ways. 

Alice proudly took pictures of her daughters, having them pose in front of the family's fireplace, and at the bay window and then out on the porch. She directed them on exactly how to pose, and how to smile, and just like that Betty was reminded that, in the end, Alice would always be this way. But happily for Betty, at this point, Alice's neurosis were water off a duck's back, slipping from her dwelling thoughts without a pondering moment. Just as the thoughts crossed her mind, baby June started to fuss and Polly disappeared to tend to the tike. So Alice took the opportunity to herd Betty outside for some more pictures, in better lighting.

~~~

Betty walked out into the backyard she'd played in as a kid, feeling very reflectively as she stood within their family's lush, bountiful garden. She had often used this backyard as an escape. Though it was still part of her family's home, it always felt like her little space. Her secret garden, of sorts. She would hide in the tall plants in the back of the garden, or climb high into the trees when Alice became too much. Her garden lair was so well hidden, her secret kept so well, that even the boys didn't know of her secret foliage retreat. She would sway on the tire swing before they trimmed the large maple tree, or she'd sit on the back porch late into the evening too, breathing freely, imagining what it might be like to run away or feel free. She had so many fond Jughead memories from in that backyard as well, memories that had recently inspired her to wear very specific jewelry again.

Alice maneuvered Betty into certain lighting, barked a few orders at her that the young blonde blindly followed, her thoughts now completely caught up in the happy memories of that backyard. Of Jughead coming to her emotional rescue at a moments notice, or of him climbing up to her bedroom window, or of his warm lips on hers in the cool autumn rain. 

June's high pitched giggle broke Betty out of her smiling daze, and she caught the center of her daydreams in her sight.

"Jug." Betty mumbled lowly, in almost disbelief. 

She wasn't sure how long he'd been there, watching her, but at that singular moment, her mind was busy processing other things anyway. Like, the vision of this handsome creature she got to call her own, in particular. Though she had seen him in this black and white, suit and tie set before, she had never seen him in the combo without his crown and with a baby in his arms. She was sure that she straight up gawked at him and likely drooled, so obviously so that Alice's mock cough finally broke her out of her Jughead trance. 

But he just stood there so casually on her family's porch, holding her dear, sweet, little niece, and looking way too comfortable doing so. Jughead held the babe closer to his chest than the Cooper woman usually did, all 3 of them naturally opting to make use of their hips. And his soft action, for some reason, melted her maternal heart into a puddle. He had never looked stronger than he did holding petite, baby June, that she couldn't bring herself look away. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> What do you think so far? Any questions? Or comments!? Maybe thoughts?
> 
> I am sorry for the delay, I promise, it'll all be worth the wait. I don't want to rush through these moments with them, just to get to the smutt of it all. Trust when I say it's worth waiting for.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading! xox


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up with the sun, his warm body blanketed over Betty's, there wasn't much the busy day ahead could throw at him that would alter his breezy mood.

Once he dropped Betty off at Pop's he went home, and quietly slipped inside, careful not to wake anyone up on that early Saturday morning. Thankfully he wasn't meeting the Andrews until later so he crawled into bed, fully clothed, crashing hard as soon as his head hit the pillow, for a much needed morning nap.

~~~

He spent the afternoon with the Andrews, meeting them at Pop's after a last minute change of plans. They laughed lunch away while telling and retelling old stories. Jughead gushed about his big cross-country trip with Betty, and their Seattle plans. He was met with the unyielding support of both Fred and Mary, both of them sighting that if he or Betty ever needed anything, each were just a quick phone call away.

Archie on the other hand, though mildly supportive in his own way, remained skeptical that the pair would like the big city, or that they had the commitment to stay away from the comfort of their hometown forever. He had said a few comments that, had Jughead not been on cloud 9, would have ruffled his feathers a bit. But just like most battles, Jughead chose very wisely and decided to leave the battle of his best friend's doubt, well enough alone.

~~~

After lunch Jughead went back home and spent the late afternoon hanging out with his Dad, kicking his feet up for a while before having to get ready. He and FP didn't have a man to man, or a heart to heart, mostly because they had already been down that road many times now. Their relationship had grown stronger than Jughead had thought possible, and with Jelly home too, the trio were closer than ever. Now the Jones men enjoyed each other's company while absently watching tv and snacking. JB was out with friends but made FP promise to take at least one picture, so she could see her older brother all dressed up for prom. She had already talked to Betty and made her promise to take as many pictures as possible too, and the blonde happily agreed.

Jughead then got ready in record time, rolling through his regular routine almost anxiously. After getting dressed in a needless rush, he checked and rechecked to make sure he had everything. But he still felt like something was missing. Rightly so, he was, after all, leaving his beanie at home. He was doing it for Betty, not because she asked him to, but because he wanted to. Any desire he ever voiced to her, small or large, she obliged, so when he was able to return the favour, he did. However, there was a reason he wore a hat all the time. No matter how much random, under-the-sink hair gels, goos, or sprays he put in his tresses, the locks always, always, did what they wanted. So after a few failed attempts at controlling his hair, he opted for taming it, very slightly, instead.

FP got a few snaps of decked out Jughead, and his son was out the door again and off to The Riverdale Register. Where (Jughead assumed) he would receive the third degree, along with a set of car keys.

~~~

The journey from the SouthSide to the heart of town was a bit of a trek, considering the size of Riverdale, but when Jughead arrived he realized that he was early. Eager, even. Jughead parked and locked up the truck, he then crossed Main St to the newspaper's office, and though they were closed on Saturday, he saw lights on inside as he approached.

Hal opened The Register's front door and invited him inside. "Wow, Jug. You look all grown up."

"Yea, I did something different with my hair." Jughead bantered back sarcastically."-Is it noticeable?"

Hal chuckled and gestured for Jughead to follow him down the hall. They walked through the building to the back door, and parked outside in the ally was Hal and Betty's restored baby blue vintage wagon.

Jughead could see the pride bloom in Hal's chest as he told him all about the restoration process. It was clear that Hal really treasured the time he got to spend with Betty on it. Explaining how hands-on she was, and how Polly wasn't interested in it, at all, until they started picking interior colours, textiles and paint.

Hal handed him the keys, through a sort of, intense, gripped handshake. He held onto him longer than a normal handshake too, squeezing the keys into Jughead's palm, somewhat painfully.

"You know what happens to you if you break her?" Hal asked stoically.

"No one finds my body." Jughead replied bluntly.

"That's right," Hal said, pulling Jughead in by his other hand on the younger, taller man's shoulder. "-And I don't just mean the car." He clarified.

"Yes, Sir."

"I know you're a smart kid. I know you love her." Hal released Jughead, "-But don't underestimate her. And don't take her for granted." He finished in a gentler tone.

"I won't." Jughead promised, and he meant it.

"Good." Hal slapped him on the back, and strangely, relief washed over Jughead from the sturdy jolt from behind. "-You can drop the car off later tonight."

~~~

Jughead carefully drove the immaculate machine across town and into the Cooper's neighbourhood. As he pulled up to her house he noted the luxury stretch limousine in front of the Andrews', their home's front door wide open. He parked on the street in front of Betty's house, checked to make sure he had Hal's keys, twice, then locked and closed the door.

Betty didn't want a corsage and she strictly didn't want him to buy her roses or flowers or anything else, but he couldn't just show up empty-handed. So he brought her candy instead; their favourite shared Twilight Drive-In candies.

As he walked from the car to the house, he contemplated going over to the Andrews first, to see who all was there. To partake in the laughter and light-hearted banter that could easily be heard, but not deciphered, from the street. However, his desire to see Betty's beautiful face won him over.

He took the Cooper's porch steps 2 at a time, fixed his hair, again, and knocked on the front door loudly. Polly answered shortly thereafter with tiny June on her hip.

"Jughead! My god! You look so handsome." Polly gushed, as she pulled him into the foyer, "-Come in, come in!"

"Thanks, Poll." He replied bashfully, as the older blonde continued pulling him into a side hug.

"Hey there, JuneBug." Jughead said lightly when the munchkin took hold of his jacket collar, during the grown up's brief embrace.

"Sorry, they're grabby lately." Polly tried to wiggle the child's fingers free from Jughead's threads but June squawked her disapproval. "-Did you want to take her? Betty's in the backyard with Alice. I'm just going to get TJ and I'll be out too."

"Sure."

Polly handed the little strawberry blonde off to Jughead and quickly scurried off. So he walked them through the Cooper's house and out onto the patio, a journey he'd made so many times before. But no matter how habitual his steps were, or how commonplace his surroundings were, the inveterate feeling at the sight of her would never become repetitious. 

Betty looked stunning. The pristine colours in their garden and the crisp white picket fence that divided backyards behind her made the sharpness of her whole look really shine. She was a blonde goddess clad in green and black with hints of shimmering gold. And he was speechless.

Jughead stood silently on the porch for a star-struck moment and watched on as Alice had her pose for a million different pictures. Gesturing for Betty to 'suck it in', or to hold her 'chin up', and her 'shoulders straight'. He waited patiently with June, bouncing on the balls and heels of his feet now as he held onto the restless tike. Neither Alice nor Betty had seen him join their little scene, and only after June let out a particularly high pitched giggle did either of them catch him in their sights.

"Jug." Betty mumbled.

The pair kept their eyes locked in an intense stare, unwavering and full of deep desire until Alice's awkward cough broke their gawking gaze.

"Hey, Betts." He managed as casually as possible, but the quake in her voice and the look in her eyes sent shock waves through his nervous system. He took the steps down to the grass, stopping behind a still shutter happy Alice. "-You look incredible, Betty." He said lowly.

"Thanks. You look great too." She confessed, a playful and gracious smile pulling at her lips.

"Thanks." Jughead replied with his own smirk.

"I can take her off your hands." Betty offered, extending her arms to June, who didn't budge from Jughead's hold.

"We're doing fine." He replied while interrupting Alice's urgent protest.

Her mother just 'needed' get a few more pictures of 'just' Betty before the chaos began. So he and June watched on as Betty smiled for the camera, her effortless beauty accentuated by polished glamour and a dress that fit like a glove.

Polly joined them outside and took June to her playpen with TJ. As the children entertained each other Polly took a few snaps of Betty with her phone, and now that his hands were free, so did Jughead. Before long it was his cue to stand next to his modern day Grace Kelly. Alice went on and on about something or another but Jughead's attention was on Betty, finally having her within his proximity.

He moved in to stand next to her, his hand resting on her bare shoulder as he spoke quietly, "You look so beautiful, Betts."

"You do too." Betty replied back eagerly, her deep greens locked on his clear blues, "-I mean, handsome." She giggled as a visible shiver spread across her flesh when he ran the backs of his fingers down the length of her arm. He rested his hand softly on her elbow, guiding her closer to himself, his gaze still fixed on hers.

"You look so much better without that stupid cap," Alice said pointing for Jughead to step in even closer.

"Mom!"

Jughead glanced at Alice with an amused smirk, before following her orders and pulling Betty flush against his side. Her hand slid up his back to rest on his shoulder blade and his drifted up and down the smooth expanse of her back, almost torturously, for both parties.

"Thank you?" He chuckled with a raised eyebrow. To which Betty rolled her eyes and mouthed a very obvious 'sorry'.

Again there was literally nothing that could ruin his mood, because even as her overbearing mother threw backhanded compliments his way or barked orders at them, Betty was still by his side, still looking and smelling better than ever. So his worries were slim, to none.

"What?! It's the truth! Now, get your hair out of your face." Alice said, as she flapped her hand at him and took a few more snaps.

"I'll try," Jughead replied blindly with a laugh, pushing his fingers through his thick locks while still staring at Betty.

"Eyes up here, Jug-head" Alice snipped.

"Mother!" Betty whined, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck. She shot an apologetic look his way, again, which he shrugged off, again.

Alice had caught him in the midst of gawking, so her comment was vastly warranted. He had been trying to soothe Betty's raising temper, and thinning patience with soft caresses on her bare back, aimless patterns with gentle fingertips. But the goosebumps that rose in his wake stirred the beast within, so, he ceased, opting for an arm across her shoulders instead.

"I just want a decent picture!"

"We need to get going anyway, it sounds like everyone is out front now." Betty reasoned.

"We're coming to you!" Mary warned as she rounded the fence that divided the Coopers' and the Andrews'. "-Betty! Jughead! You both look amazing" She gushed coming to stand next to Alice, watching as Jughead bearly tore his gaze away from the exquisite beauty beside him, to address his second mother.

"Thanks, Mar." He replied while the rest of the gang and Fred joined the scene.

"Thanks, Mary." Betty replied sweetly.

They stood for multiple large group photos, along with couples pictures, and whenever either of them had to leave the others side to take a photo, the loss of warmth and contiguous was felt instantly, and the distance immediately rebelled against. And the moment they were able, they were knit together again.

After what felt like ages, Veronica finally rounded everyone up, leading them out to the front yard after bidding the parentals farewell. Jughead and Betty were the caboose of the train, walking slowly, hand in hand as their giddy friends chatted and joked happily ahead of them. As the crew split off to the limo, Betty stopped dead in her tracks.

"-Jug?" She mumbled, her gaze raking over in the familiar, beautiful, and polished Cadillac in front of them. 

She and her father had spent so long working on the beast, and now it sat parked outside her house, its driver nowhere to be found. She looked to Jughead who was watching her reaction intently, still holding her hand, but his free hand now fished out the small set of keys from inside his jacket pocket.

"Wanna take me to prom?" Jughead asked with a smile, holding the singular ring of keys out to her on his hooked finger.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Because I love you guys...


	6. Chapter 6

"Jug?!" Betty gasped again, her hands clasping over her heart in surprise.

She expected on riding in the limo with her friends again, as they had all discussed. But this, this was a thousand times better, and way more her and Jughead's style.

Betty and Hal had worked on and restored that beat up, rust bucket relentlessly for almost 4 years, from when she was 12 to 15. By the end, it was the driving force behind Betty getting her learners permit, the second she was old enough.

"So? Are you interested?" Jughead asked, with a sly smirk.

"Yes?! I mean, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"I'm allowed?"

Jughead chuckled, melting from her beautiful and hopeful grin, "Yes, I have very specific instructions from your dad to make sure that you drove tonight."

"You're sure you don't want to drive?"

Hal rarely drove the big beautiful boat but did show her off at the odd car show. Betty herself had only driven it half a dozen times, and only since getting her full license, and only with Hal seated right next to her. So this was an amazing and rare opportunity.

"I drive all the time," Jughead replied casually, with a shrug.

Honestly, he was kind of relieved, he'd grown so used to driving his truck. The high vantage point and forgiving paint job made him feel comfortable. Driving the low, classic beast with the pristine paint, that belonged to his future father-in-law, was all more than slightly nerve-wracking. And left him feeling anything but comfortable.

"But you don't get to drive this car," Betty said surprisingly sensually, as she ran her hand over the polished chrome side mirror.

"I drove it here and I'll drive us back. Deal?"

"Ok!" She replied as she caught the small set of keys he tossed her.

The singular loop was 2 keys and a set of dice, a pink and blue each, attached to a keychain. Her Dad always said that the dice reminded him of Betty and Polly, his 'Bluebird' and 'pink lady'. The memory pulled at her heartstrings, and she looked tenderly to Jughead. This transportation surprise was all a bit shocking. Shocking in that her dad trusted Jughead with this immaculate machine, but more that Hal wanted to be sure that she drove it, without him directing her from the passenger seat. The least shocking part, however, was Jughead's willingness to have her drive him to prom. Gender norms, be damned.

"Jug?! What's the holdup?" Archie asked, as the last of their friends piled into the back of the Lodge's limo.

"Shit, sorry man! We'll meet you guys there?" Jughead said back with a smile, turning to watch Betty move swiftly to the driver's side door.

"Alright, see you there," Archie said, before disappearing into the limousine with their crew.

Betty smiled across the roofline at Jughead, studying his strong facial features as she unlocked the door. She gathered the extra fabric of her dress an got in, then reached the passenger door and unlocked it for him. He slid in, buckled in and immediately sank into the soft white leather with a sigh. He stretched out his long legs and draped an arm across the backrest, taking full advantage of the ample room as Betty adjusted her mirrors and seat.

~~~

She took them the long way to Riverdale High, and took an extra cruise past all their regular haunts, while the AM only radio played track after track of old school, soft and swooning, crooner melodies. Betty looked like a real-life movie star, a classic silver screen beauty, as she sat behind the wheel of their vintage ride. He watched her for nearly the whole drive, unable to help himself from ogling, and smiling ridiculously whenever she would turn to catch him gawking.

"Juggie..."

"Betts?"

"You're distracting me."

"Likewise."

"You're not driving."

"Lucky for us."

"Jug..." Betty pleaded again weakly.

"I can't help it. You look so fucking gorgeous, Betts."

She giggled lightly and blushed as she reached blindly for his hand. Once he took hold, she thread their fingers together and brought the back of his hand to her lips. She kissed it sweetly, leaving behind a soft pink imprint, before resting their entwined hands on the billows of her skirt.

~~~

After they pulled up and parked in the school's large parking lot, Betty quickly killed the engine. She handed Jughead back the car keys and he shoved them into his jacket pocket, for safe keeping. But, before Betty could slip out of the vehicle he grabbed her by the arm and gently persuaded into the middle seat.

"Seriously, Betty. You look so beautiful." He reiterated while his hand moved up her arm to her shoulder, to rest on her neck. He paused there, callused fingers glazing over the soft slope, his eyes deep and earnest. "-Breathtaking, really."

Betty leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed at his whispered compliment. It wasn't the words so much as his thick voice saying them, that had her yearning and already trembling for him. So she bent in, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but when he didn't move in to meet her, she pouted and opened her eyes.

Jughead sat closely with a smirk, a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he watched the displeasure cross her beautiful face. He was keen on savouring his time with her tonight. He was defiantly determined to log all these moments away, for when he inevitably woke up from this utopian dream with her. He did have a few plans for them that night, plans that did not, however, entail making a mess of her, himself and her father's car all before they even stepped foot into the festivities.

"Don't be a tease, Forsythe," Betty mumbled, shuffling in even closer.

"I thought you liked it when I teased."

"Place and time." Betty said confidently, while placing a hand on his knee, "-Kiss me." She commanded, her hand on his thigh sliding up, and up, and up until she reached the crease of his leg.

"You didn't say please." He mumbled halfheartedly.

"Jug..." She flexed her fingers out to brush against his bulge, already half stiff from anticipation and her soft touch alone, "-Please." 

Jughead groaned as his dominate stance crumbled to pieces. His body made his choice for him and his lips melded into hers without hesitation. His mouth muffled her whimper while his fingers gripped the back of her neck and her eager mouth moved sensually against his own. Betty was on him in a less than a heartbeat, straddling him and grinding her hips down onto his lap without a second thought to their surroundings. The synchronized moan that followed intensified their embrace and their kiss ignited with want and need. 

"I can't believe you left your beanie at home." Betty moaned, as Jughead's lips migrated down the length of her neck, and into the valley between her breasts. 

Her fingers curled into his hair, as they always did, pushing him against her arched chest before she pulled him assertively back up to her mouth again. As she kissed him hungrily Betty somewhat unceremoniously shoved her hands in between their bodies, pushing away her layers of green fabric to grab at his dress pants. 

"-I want you so bad, Juggie." She gasped between their fevered kisses, catching his moan in reply when she pressed her mouth to his again.

Betty fumbled with the button of his dress pants while they continued to kiss passionately, both heaving and panting while trying frantically to drink in every available drop of each other.

"Betty..." Jughead mumbled lowly, trying to regain some kind of self-control, "-Betts...let's s-stop...I'm not...not here." He gasped out in between kisses. He stilled her hands at his waistline, before taking hold of her rolling hips, "-This is your dad's car..." He tried to reason with her.

"I don't care," Betty growled softly, swaying her hips back and forth against his now stiff lap.

"I want to show you off a bit first." He whispered back, kissing her more tenderly while cupping her cheeks in his almost shaking hands.

"You're sure?" She asked in a seductive tone, a timbre that made him instantly wonder if he really was 'sure'.

"Everyone is likely waiting for us." He offered back weakly, searching her face for a flicker of mercy.

"What if I can't wait?" She asked playfully, her emphasis on the 'I'.

"How's this, you let me know if it's all becoming too much." He offered back facetiously, "-And we'll figure something out."

"What if it's already too much?" She challenged back, slowly grinding her hips down onto him again. 

Jughead groaned, "You're going to have to wait, my love."

Betty seemed to be taken aback by his refusal to indulge her, in this spur of the moment need for him. But she seemed to ponder the facts before a mischievous smirk tugged at her rosy, kiss stung lips.

"I don't know if I can, my love." She mocked and pouted dramatically, all while purposefully swirling her hips in a figure 8 over his solid cock. "-You look so fucking hot, Juggie." 

He groaned again, that sweet and erotic voice, those soft lips, that god damn nickname, the heat from her core, all skillfully yet effortlessly drawing him in again. He gripped her hips and helped guide her alluring movements, pushing and pulling her selfishly against his lap. He knew this was a dangerous game of sexual Russian roulette, but his care was minimal. The longer he had her there, in his most favourite position, with his most favourite view, the harder he became and weaker his resolve was.

"I know what you're doing. And let me tell you, it's working. But we really do need to go meet our friends." Jughead offered back, as a last-ditch effort at being 'good'. He kissed his beautiful girlfriend again before she could protest the matter. "-And I can not fuck you in here...it'd be...wrong."

Gazing into her dark green pools, she finally nodded, agreeing to his reasonings. He thanked her by cupping her cheeks again and kissing her until they were both breathless, her fingers twisting desperately into his hair and lapels of his jacket. 

"Fine." Betty finally said against his lips, sealing the finality with another kiss.

"I promise, this is not over." He said suggestively, pushing her hips down onto his lap again. Reeling from immediate breathy moan that escaped her, and with a sharp thrust upward he moved her back into the middle seat before he got carried away again. Betty grumbled a disgruntled reply before moving to adjust her hair in the extra long rearview mirror, and fix her lipgloss.

~~~

"Sorry, Betty took the scenic route," Jughead said to Kevin when they joined the pair. Joaquin was enjoying a smoke outside the front doors of their high school as Betty and Jughead approached.

"Bullshit, we saw you 2 pull in 10 minutes ago." Kevin quipped back lightly.

"Guilty," Betty said brightly, with a coy shrug and a challenging stare directed at Kevin.

"Veronica got tired of waiting, so Archie took her to our table." He offered back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, come on then fellas." Betty linked her arm through Kevin's, while still holding onto Jughead's other hand tightly. "-Let's not keep the royal couple waiting."

~~~

The quartet made their way across the gymnasium to their table. They were sat with Archie and Veronica, along with Moose, Midge, Josie and Alen M. When the group approached the table they all exchanged pleasantries, the girls gushing about each others hair and dresses, and about B&V's theme and decorations, while the guys conversed lightly.

The night continued on quite simply, and the gang enjoyed a fancy catered dinner, followed by dessert. Soon, as the crowd mingled, the tables were cleared back for dancing. But before the fun started, of course, Weatherbee had something mildly inspiring but mostly chastising to say. They waited through his speech as the DJ took the opportunity to set up his stage, quickly hooking everything together and syncing up the lights. Once Weatherbee was finished, the music started the dance floor flooded with people. Veronica pulled Betty into the center, where they set up camp, dancing their hearts out. The guys hung back at their table, staying occupied with light conversation and a non-alcoholic game of quarters.

Jughead had his legs stretched out on the neighbouring chair, feet linked. He slouched back into his own chair, relaxing as Betty's rhythmic and sensual movements caught his eye frequently. When he wasn't looking, when his attention was occupied on making his next shot, he could feel her gaze on him, catching her staring at him when he glanced back up at her. And the hammering heartbeat in his chest at the sight of her seemed to be a constant for the night.

"When do you guys leave again?" Archie asked, as he bounced his coin into the cup 'goal'.

"July 1st," Jughead replied, mimicking Archie's shot into the redhead's goal.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And you won't be back? Even before Betty starts school?"

"No." He said simply, though it was apparent that Archie wanted more conversation from him, so Jughead inhaled deeply and continued, "-Not unless she wants to come back or something happens where we need to be back."

Archie sat silently, his gaze drifting up to B&V dancing closely, Josie and Midge flaked on either side of the pair. A look of sadness crossed his face as he turned his attention back to his childhood friend.

Before Archie said anything, Jughead spoke up again, sensing the sadness that loomed over them. "-You and V can come and visit us anytime in Seattle, or meet us on the road somewhere?" Jughead offered.

He launched his next shot into Archie's cup with ease, and Archie did the same with his shot. They created a constant volley between each other to pass the now uneasy silence between them. Jughead knew Archie had more to say, and he guessed that he just needed some coaxing or reassurance.

"-You always wanted to see California, we'll be there in August. Have Mr.Lodge fly you and Veronica out." 

Jughead was only half joking, as kids they had both romanticized California; with its ample sunshine, perpetual summers, sandy beaches, and warm ocean. A stark difference from the often miserable state of NewYork. The boys had big dreams of doing a grad trip after graduation, just like the one Jughead and Betty were doing. It would be really nice to experience a portion of their trip with some familiarity and childhood friends.

"-Betty is dying to go to Disney Land, so we're going to do that and Universal Studios. Camp just outside of Anaheim."

Archie seemed intrigued as he sank the 'winning' shot. "I'll talk to Ronnie about it."

"I'll see you in California then. Cause' you know she's going to say yes. There might even be a giddy squeal that follows."

Archie chuckled with a nod, leaning back in his chair a bit. But his face went from joyfully to sombre quickly.

"I'm going to miss you guys." He half mumbled.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Jughead confessed, "-Betty feels the same." He added, his gaze migrating to the girl in question, "-But like I said, you are welcome to visit, anytime. And we'll be back eventually. Holidays and stuff. Our family still lives here."

Archie was staying in Riverdale, to help run Andrews' Construction and take some courses at Greendale Community College. Veronica was going back to NewYork, to study business and design. She and Archie were doing the 'long distance thing', seeing each other every weekend possible, as New York was 'only' a 2-hour commute from Riverdale.

The boys fell into a comfortable silence now, watching the girls dance for a moment before resetting and returning to their game of quarters. A few other bored boyfriends joined them and things got lightheartedly competitive.

Betty and Veronica continued to dance their asses off, smiles plastered to their faces, moving as though no one was watching, giggling and bumbling over each other until the DJ finally put on a ballad. Hand in hand, the girls made an unspoken move back to their table, to grab the 2 lifelong companions for a dance.

~~~

Betty and Jughead spent the next dozen or more songs pressed tightly together moving slowly to the beat, regardless of its changing tempo. He held her close, his hands on the base of her spine and curled around the nape of her neck, swaying their bodies together smoothly. Her arms encircled him, fingers gripped into the back of shoulders, pulling him impossibly close. Cheek to cheek she inhaled deeply, breathing in his intoxicating aroma of soap and nature, melting into his embrace. His breath tickled her neck and ear as he hummed the words to certain songs, or as he made observational people watching comments here and there, all while he guided them gently around the dance floor.

"How'd you get so good at dancing?" Betty mused.

"What do you mean 'Get' so good?" He teased, his lips ghosting over the soft skin just below her ear. Smirking at her involuntary shiver.

Jughead steered Betty into a quick spin out, then pulled her effortlessly back into his embrace. He kept his eyes fixed on hers, his confident stare challenging her shocked gaze.

"Show off," Betty muttered breathlessly, instantly impressed, and thoroughly turned on.

"My mom taught me right before JellyBean was born, then I taught Jelly." He admitted lightly, "-At least you let me lead." 

"Still so mysterious, Mr.Jones."

Betty couldn't help but let him lead, she just fell naturally into step with him. There was no resisting his direction as he continued to move their bodies to the slow, romantic melody that currently played. Everything about their night felt like a dream so far, and they both had spent their closeness gushing and conversing about how wonderful it all had been. While silently appreciating the rare opportunity to touch and to hold each other, in public, without disruption. Enjoying the carefree ease of it all.

"Mm-hmm." Jughead hummed next to her temple, settling his grip low on the small of her back. "-Do you remember telling me that fantasy of yours about the Blue and Gold office?" He whispered, against the shell of her ear again.

Jughead couldn't let this opportunity pass. They had crossed nearly every other landmark off his list, and though they tried to get busy in his tree house a few evenings ago, it was odd and awkward and kinda cramped. So they laughed it off and carried on that night without the fooling around bit. Instead, spending their time laid out diagonally in the cramped space, eating junk food and reminiscing about years gone by, before boasting about future possibilities. 

But as the night carried on now, their warm, dancing bodies, lulled by gentle caresses, sweet words whispered into each other's ears, and with her tenacity in the car earlier, had him craving release. His own, but more specifically: hers. With their Riverdale High days now over, this was a last chance possibility and he needed to have her scratch one of her fantasies off her list, before it was too late. 

"-Do you remember?" He reiterated, his voice dropping slightly.

"I do." Betty breathed back, his low, raspy voice already pooling warmth deep at her core.

"Now's our last chance to make it a reality," Jughead suggested, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet smell, her golden waves tickling his nose. 

His hands roamed over her exposed back in long sweeping movements, before settling low on the small of her back again, her hips softly canting towards him. 'Last chance' was a tad dramatic, but he was a writer after all, and sometimes a storyteller needs to embellish a bit, for the sake of the story.

"Now?" Betty managed to squeak out, all while he pulled her hips firmer against his own.

"Now." 

"But they're about name Prom King and Q..."

"You know who wins." Jughead interrupted confidently. "-You helped count the ballots." 

"What about Kev?" Betty asked meekly, starting to feel dizzy with desire.

"I saw him disappear outside with Joaquin 25 minutes ago," Jughead said, as he continued to drag his lips and cheek up her neck slowly before he explained his logic.

"-Everyone will be distracted by the glitter. Then the royal couple will have their speeches, which, might I remind you, we've both heard at least 10 times. And then the obligatory first dance and pictures. Then schmoozing with all the common folk." 

He kissed and nipped up her pulse line and finished his sales pitch against her ear, leaving her knees weak and shaking. "-We won't see Archie and Veronica for the rest of the dance. If, we act...now." 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> We're getting there!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for putting up with all this drawn out fluffiness. 
> 
> This chapter gave you a little taste of the passion that's to come...So it's not all bad ;) 
> 
> Won't be long now, lovelies. xox


	7. Chapter 7

Betty thought about his suggestion for the briefest of seconds, before nodding in agreement eagerly. She took her handsome date by the hand, spun on a heel and led them off the dance floor. As they reached the exit, Jughead stepped ahead and got the door, allowing her to move through the threshold before him. Though they were about to behave like feral animals, chivalry was not dead, and he still had his manners.

Once in the darkened halls, they nearly ran down the cloaked corridors, taking a nostalgic loop past their lockers. Betty giggled and playfully swatted Jughead away, as he tried to grab at her ticklish sides. They stopped in a skid in front of the Blue and Gold office and with his key, Jughead opened the door for her again. Which she thanked him for, by kissing his cheek sweetly on the way past.

Betty walked into the dark space and blindly found their desk lamp. She clicked it on, as she heard the door lock behind them. Her pulse was already pounding, her mind racing with possibilities. She turned around to find him removing his jacket, and tie, before tossing them both aside. With a sly smile, she closed the limited remaining space between them.

"So, here we are." He said deeply, catching her attention with his tone alone.

"Here we are" She mumbled, coming up to stand toe to toe with him.

In her heels again she was nearly as tall as he was, so she caught his lips with minimal effort. Betty slid her hands up his back, palms pressed into his shoulder blades, pulling him into her slow, almost tender kiss. Jughead responded in kind while running his hands up her arms to rest at the base of her neck.

"Refresh my memory," Jughead said lowly, "-How does this fantasy start?" He continued in between their escalating kisses and small gasps of each others breath.

"It starts just like this." Betty murmured against his lips, before kissing him firmly again.

She tugged his shirt free from his pants and slipped her hands up under his suspenders to push them off his shoulders. She then ran her hands under the fabric for his shirt to connect with his warm flesh below, pulling him even closer still. Jughead sank into her delicate touch before he let her go, pushing back a bit to make fast work of his shirt buttons, allowing her free access to his skin.

"And then?" Jughead asked, as he pulled the clasp at the base of her neck loose, freeing her dress straps.

Betty let out a breathy chuckle as she saw the brief pout tug at his lips when the top of her dress didn't just tumble open. Unfortunately, the boning within the garment kept her concealed. She lifted his attention back to her lips though, kissing him hungrily, her gentle fingers running down from his jaw and throat to rest on the planes of his chest. He let out a low groan from his very depths when she curled her nails tentatively into his skin.

"Then you grab me, lift me, and drop me down on our desk," Betty said confidently.

Jughead took his cue and easily scooped her up by the backs of her thighs. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and linking her arms around his neck with a giddy giggle. He moved them to the low lit desk they innocently shared during school hours, and dropped her down, shaking the desk, its contents rattling from the force.

"What happens next?" He mumbled against her cheek, his warm hands burning through the fabric at the very base of her spine. He settled his hands on the crest of her ass as he spoke, and moved into the temperate area between her knees.

Betty was already reeling. His movements were as precise as she imagined, the beginnings of her fantasy playing out nearly exactly as she anticipated. What she didn't anticipate, though, was how much telling him exactly what to do, detailing her wishes, and vocalizing his next actions to him, would turn her on. She felt drunk on the power, electrified by his willing trust and rapt with desire. Her lust filled eyes raked over his bare chest, cloaked only by the crisp white of his open dress shirt. She wiggled against him, trying to clench her thighs together, to relieve the dull ache at her core, but his hips prevented her movements.

He saw her need and raised her a smug smirk. "-Betts?"

"Yea?" She resumed unfocused eye contact as she answered, not really remembering the question.

She was losing her wits, quickly, his hands running up her back to her neck and down in long strokes, his tightening grip while he waited sent shivers through her whole being.

"Tell me what happens next, Betty." He said, more urgently.

She gave her head a quick shake, trying to focus her vision and mind, but both were hazy with want. She swallowed slowly before taking a deep yet shaky breath, automatically leaning her body into him, ready for his next move, which she managed to squeak out, albeit breathlessly.

"You kiss me again, your hands cupping my face, your lips and tongue invading my mouth, hungry, greedy...demanding."

He needed no further encouragement and did exactly as her fantasy said, kissing her with a natural tenacity that pushed his own mind into a tailspin. His fingers dipped into her hairline, while his thumbs pressed and angled her jaw to his mouth. He held her to his lips like he was afraid she might melt away, kissing her like it was the last thing he might ever do, it was the perfect combination of too much, and not nearly enough.

But Betty's words alone were driving him wild, the low definitive tone of her voice sending him into a needy frenzy already, his throbbing arousal still trapped and aching for her. She whimpered erotically into his kiss, pulling him in by her still linked limbs behind him, and he was done for. He tried to remember where they were, and that they did not have all the time in the world but, he couldn't help himself. He wanted her to narrate every single, last, little, libidinous detail like she was dictating an erotic piece of smutty non-fiction to him. He felt Betty pour herself into their hungry kiss, pulling her grappled embrace around his neck even tighter, before burying her fingers in his hair, as their tongues tangle together slowly.

"What happens next?" He asked again, before his lips travel from her mouth to trail kisses across her jaw and down the column of her neck.

"Your hands slide up under my dress."

He moved into her on autopilot, and swept his hands down her arms, then her sides, to grip onto her hips, then to the rest on the fabric billows of the skirt against her lap, his attention caught up in kissing the sweet, lightly perfumed skin of her neck and chest, all while drinking her quiet moans as he worked. He pushed the fabric back and made it down to her knees, stopping when his fingers finally found purchase on her warm, smooth skin. He pulled away from the slope of her neck to catch her lips eagerly again, and as their kiss built he slipped his hands up from her knees, and deftly across the tops of her legs. At the apex of her thighs, his fingers hovered over where he wanted to touch her most, pausing, reeling and waiting to hear what she had imagined next.

"Keep talking." He said, before sealing his words with another filthy kiss; panting, sloppy and well drawn out.

But Betty's lips froze against his kiss and her hips involuntary rolled forward. She stifled back another shaky moan when she successfully connected his digits to the soaked fabric of her underwear.

She groaned loudly at the slight friction, now thrusting towards his touch, "Your fingers press against the front of my panties, you feel how wet I am for you," Betty explained, breathing heavily.

Jughead growled back and moved into her slowly canting hips, his knuckles rubbing soft circles over the soaked fabric against her clit. He cursed under his breath as Betty's eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back slack.

She panted her next words into the air while he kissed her exposed neck again. "-We both shutter as you slip your fingers past my panties to touch me, gently...barely."

Of course, he obeyed, all while bitting back his carnal desire to manhandle her, keeping his desire to make her fall apart to his own liking caged up, like a misbehaved animal. Because this was her fantasy, purity to the craft was important, and accuracy was key. He owed her the world, and the very least he could do was listen. Like a good boy.

But he did shutter, just like she said he would when his fingers slide through her soaked folds, and so did she, coupled with a deep guttural moan of his name. He found her practically dripping with anticipation as he dipped his fingers under her panties, and his composure was thoroughly challenged.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He muttered as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek again. He was vehement to give into his urgent need to make her lose control, as he moved delicately against her slickness. But somehow, he managed to keep the beast at bay and control his urges, mostly because hearing her sweet voice pick her own pleasure was otherworldly.

"Like this?" He asked now, gingerly, though he knew the answer. He could feel the answer.

"Yes." She breathed back.

"What's next?" He murmured, his other hand pressed between her shoulder blades, keeping her body so close all while continuing his gentle petting of her hot, slick, and sensitive flesh.

"You drive me crazy." Betty groaned, before kissing him hungrily, and pulling back just slightly to finish her sentence, "-You tease me until I'm begging you."

She wished she could control herself, she wanted every inch of him, buried deep, sooner rather than later, but the genuine words just fell out of her mouth. And now his gentle touch was so feather light and teasing that she instantly regretted her honesty.

"How would you beg?"

Her attention shifted back to his beautiful face, to find him staring at her again, watching her fixedly. His eyes were darkened by their dim surroundings and their burning desire, while his slim fingers worried at her gently.

"I-I'd say... 'Please, Juggie. Faster. I-I need you'..." Betty whined, her head dropping back in pleasure again.

He groaned into her collarbone, his teeth scraping at the soft flesh, applying just slightly more pressure to his thumb and fingers, while still keeping his pace painfully slow.

"Do I give you what you want?" He asked anticipatorily.

"No."

"No?" Jughead asked with a cocky smirk. His pulled his gaze up her body to lock onto her deep green and hooded orbs. She managed to be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and defiantly the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his hands on.

"You keep teasing me. Until I'm panting and nearly sobbing."

Jughead lets out an astonished huff as her delicate hands roamed over his broad shoulders and back. Her fingers slipped through his beanie-less hair as their words, and his actions, render her near breathless, the barely there friction he was creating between her legs building her hunger and leaving her little in the way of relief.

But as if on cue, Jughead snaps her out of her woolgathering with a dark, and knowing chuckle. "I would do that, wouldn't I?"

She nods, a smirk tugging at her parted and kiss-stung lips. "Meanwhile, in your relentless teasing, you manage to pull my underwear off."

Jughead followed his directions without missing a beat. She lifted her hips as he pulled the tiny scrap of black down her smooth legs, "I keep them." He interjects though, stuffing her wet panties into his dress pants pocket.

"By all means."

He pushes the soft fabric of her dress up to bunch around her hips and forcefully pulled her to the edge of the desk from under her knees. His lust filled eyes still glued to hers.

"Can I guess what happens next?" Jughead asks confidently, moving into the moon of her thighs again, yet keeping a small whisp of space still between them.

"You can try."

"Challenge accepted."

He takes ahold her chin in a firm grip with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her attention up to him, while his other hand sneaks back up the inside of her thigh to her center, brushing her slick heat gently on the way past.

"-I think that I kiss you again, hard, and needy. Because you love it when I kiss you like I'm a man dying of thirst, and you are my only source of sustenance."

With a whiny moan, Betty nodded before his lips connect with hers in a hard, breath claiming, earth stopping kiss of lips, tongues, and teeth. Wild, dizzying and unapologetic. His thumb swept softly over her swollen bundle of nerves as their mouths slid together erotically. She groaned when he pulled his thumb away though, feeling her whole body chase after his digits.

Jughead kisses her again, with his hands settled on the crease of her legs, not venturing any further into her seductive valley. He was trying to stay calm, trying to stay in control of himself, trying to be a good listener, trying to follow her instruction, but if he didn't get her off soon, he was going to lose his goddamn mind.

"What do you think happens next?" Betty asked, sensing his deliberate breaths and his hesitation.

"I think that I kneel before you."

"Yea?" Betty moaned when the words roll past his skilled tongue. She tried to squeeze her thighs together again but his hands on her legs push her open wider. She gives in, allowing him to open her up, and she rolled her hips towards his hand before she continued, "-What would you do next?"

"I'd lick every inch of you," Jughead confessed, kissing her firmly again, applying just a bit of pressure on her clit with his thumb as their lips move in time.

Betty panted into his mouth, his fingers at her core paralyzingly her lips as he continued his teasing ways.

"Until?" She asked wearily.

"Until you cum against my mouth." He confessed deeply, kissing her again.

Her moan is mixed with a whine as he speaks his confident plan to her. He leaves her lips to kiss across her jaw, and down the slope of her neck. He drags his lips and tongue down the supple valley between her breasts, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Good answer." Is all Betty is able to spit out, before Jughead takes the opportunity to show his work.

He knelt in front of her and waited for half a beat, appraising her glistening center under the warm lamplight. His fingers tenderly peel her open, the palms of his hands pushing her thighs even wider, before he sank his face into the slick valley. Betty moaned loudly, twisting her fingers into his no-longer tamed locks as her heels on his shoulders blades gave her gyrating hips leverage towards his wild, relentless mouth.

He's ravenous. Consumed and consuming, paying the fact that he could hardly breathe and the painful first fulls of hair she had on him, no mind. He slipped 2 curled fingers into her hot grip, pumping them in and out at a gentle rhythm, synchronized with his attentive tongue until she was repeating a panting mantra of 'Yes Juggie' over and over again and shattering around him. As her body convulsed, her release flooded his fingers and mouth with nectar as her pulsing grip thrummed around his digits.

Jughead pulled back slowly, his gaze roaming over her panting body while he cleaned his fingers with his tongue, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood quickly, ogling at the blissed-out beauty before him as he undid his dress pants.

"Now what?" Jughead asked gruffly.

"Now you're tired of waiting, and you fuck me senseless." She whisperd, still breathing heavily and whirling from the waves of her orgasm.

"That sounds about right." He growled, pushing his pants and boxers over his hips, allowing gravity to work the fabric to the floor.

Betty's gaze dropped to her rock hard cock, and she involuntarily moved out to wrap her fingers around him. But he pushed her back and took himself in his own hand with a strained and almost pained groan.

"Do I start slow? Or do I just dive right in?" He asked, stepping into the sweet space between her thighs again, as his free hand gripped into the thick flesh of her ass.

Watching her, he palmed himself a few times, for show, if nothing else, then pushed his tip to her clit, before dragging himself up and down her slit, all while he waited for her to stop squirming and answer him. But with her head thrown back again, she whimpered and writhed against him instead, so he heedlessly continued to drag himself along her wet folds. He stopped to tease her entrance, probing at her with a groaning shutter, waiting, almost impatiently now.

"-Answer me." He commanded lowly.

She whined again and swallowed thickly, trying to find her voice amidst the lust. But his own voice is implying that he is just as wound up as she, though she can feel that too, easily. She was desperate and eager to have him take her in that room, but now here he was there asking 'How do you want me?' and she was fucking speechless. Teased into a mute mess, sweaty and flushed, with her prom dress hiked around her hips, and arousal slick against her thighs, her first and last love awaiting his next orders.

"You...y-you..." She tried, she really did, but she was aching for him and her mind was swimming, and her skin was on fire and she wasn't quite sure if she had the cognitive sense to speak, let alone form a whole sentence.

She was at a loss, so she shamelessly pushed her hips towards him, trying to move to where she wanted him, but he instantly pulled back. The loss of contact forced her eyes to snap open and lock onto his dark blues, the colour of his irises swallowed up by his blown wide pupils.

"Well, Elizabeth?" He asked still not touching her slick heat.

Her chest was heaving and she grabbed at his hips, silently begging him to resume contact. Really, she was half waiting for him to take the reins like he normally would, but he was playing by the rules, waiting for her command, and the thought alone had driven her wild with passion.

"You start really slow." She finally confessed.

No sooner do the words leave her lips is he buried within her enveloping warmth. She arches towards him with a thirsty moan before he pulls back almost completely, to slowly drive into her again. He kept a slow and determined pace, as he loomed over her.

"Like this?" Jughead growled, but again, he knew the answer.

Betty's head was once again thrown back, so he took the opportunity to kiss, nip and suck at her neck, still careful not to get carried away. The night is still young, and there was no need to give away their sensual, concupiscent, and impromptu tryst, by leaving dark red hickeys behind as evidence.

"Yes." She panted back through another breathy whine, one hand falling to the desk behind her and other gripping the back of his neck for support.

He built up a slow, agonizing rhythm that had him bitting at the insides of his cheeks again, his fingers still gripping into the thick upper part of her thighs, trying to maintain control and composure while pulling her body ever closer.

"You start going harder"

And so he doses, the force rocking the desk below. Her nails are digging into his neck now and her high heels brace against his backside. She can feel him begin to spiral, his movements and breathing becoming less controlled than before.

"Betts..." He groaned deeply.

"Then faster." Betty said back confidently.

"Fuck!"

"Pounding me into the desk."

"Christ, Betty...I...I can't"

"Wait, Juggie. I'm so close."

Jughead growled in frustration but obeyed her command while maintaining his increasing and relentless force and rhythm.

"Come on, Betts" He pleads against the slope of her neck, slamming into her, her grip on his neck blissfully painful and grappling him closer.

"Mmm, more begging." She whispered gruffly.

"Please...baby, please..."

"More..." Betty moaned back into his ear.

"Please...Cum for me...Please, Betty..." He begged on command, nearing his absolute limit, he was teetering on the very edge when he finally felt her clamp down and let go.

With a strangled cry of 'Yes' she came, her hot release covering him and pulling him over the edge right along with her. Jughead let out a guttural groan and stiffened, spilling himself within her, while her thrumming grip milked him into a shuttering heap. His forehead dropped to her shoulder, but he kept on sliding in and out of her, slowly, until they were both shaking and boneless.

Jughead pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, packed with all the emotion still flowing from their melding, waiting for half a beat before slipping from her soft, velvet grip. He grabbed a box of tissues from the other desk and handed it to her. She wasted no time in their clean up, discarding the used ply's in the trash bin.

"That was amazing." Betty mused, watching Jughead pull up and refasten his pants and re-button his shirt. She adjusted the skit of her dress and refastened her halter neck strap as a gleeful, almost smug grin overtook his features.

"As good as you imagined?" He asked lightly.

"Better."

"You still have the best ideas," Jughead confessed, as he came to stand in between her knees again.

"Right? And I still don't care what anyone says, you take instruction very well, "

"Sure, when I'm interested in the curriculum."

"Passionate about the topic?" Betty bantered back.

"Very." He mumbled, his hands running up the backs of her arms, "-God, I love that big beautiful brain of yours."

With a gentle smile, Betty reached both hands up to cup his jaw gently, before running her hands back into his dark waves and grabbing ahold tightly again. She tugged him towards her lips, capturing them in another passionate dance of tongues.

"I love you, Jughead Jones." She purred against him.

He pressed his lips to hers in another fervid kiss, their tongues coiling wildly, his hands on her shoulders, holding her close, their passion building yet again.

"I love you more than words can wield the matter. Dearer than eyesight, space, and liberty." Jughead replied back quietly, his lips ghosting across hers as he spoke.

She shivered against him, his words sending goosebumps across her skin. These burst of romantic poeticism were quickly becoming a Jughead characteristic that she absolutely treasured. She smiled warmly back again and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, her thumbs now running the length of his sharp jaw.

"We should get back, I'm sure we've been gone a while." She said softly, pushing his unruly hair back into place, kinda, before resting her forehead on his.

"We weren't missed, I'm sure."

"I don't want to bail on the whole thing." Betty giggled.

"I'd bail on anything, anyplace, anytime for what we just did," Jughead replied with a laugh.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Hey, did I mention that I love you guys?!
> 
> Again, not so secret hopeless romantic and word nerd Jughead Jones quotes Shakespeare to Betty in this chapter. From 'King Lear', if you're wondering...sorry, not sorry :)
> 
> Also, was it worth the wait?
> 
> We're not done just yet...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> The big fat final. 
> 
> This chapter is twice the size of the other chapters, but it didn't feel natural to split it up.
> 
> So, please enjoy this extra large chapter. On the house :)
> 
> ~~~

~~~

Jughead and Betty took their time getting back to the gymnasium, walking through the darkened hallways of their high school, one last sentimental time. He had a casual arm draped across her shoulders, while her arm rested on his lower back as they walked. They told each other stories about their school lives that neither of them had ever expressed before, each asking questions and adding yet another layer of whimsy to their night.

When they rejoined the dance, Jughead had been completely right, they'd been gone nearly 2 hours, and no one had noticed, even Kevin and Joaquin were still missing in action. So they took a loop past the refreshments, refuelling before taking to the dance floor for a few more tightly knit slow songs. Soon after Archie and Veronica came rushing over to the pair, to boast about their big win, none the wiser that both their best friends weren't there to cheer them on when they were crowned.

~~~

Once the prom festivities at RHS were finished, Betty drove them back to The Register just before midnight. She pulled the vehicle into the back alley, and let herself into the building through the back door. While she was gone, Jughead locked up the Cadillac and meandered back to his truck, breathing in the quiet night. The calm before the storm. He ditched his jacket and tie and rolled his sleeves up to battle the still humid heat as he waited. He saw the lights go on, then off again above The Register in Hal's apartment, and soon Betty emerged from the front door. She locked it back up behind herself and turned to cross the street towards him.

"You're sure you want to go to this thing?" Jughead asked as she joined him outside the truck.

His relaxed lean against the passenger door, heels and arms crossed making his whole demeanour all the more appealing to her. With a soft smile, Betty came up to stand in front of her handsome lover, pushing his knees apart with a nudge, so she could settle in closer.

"We promised." She reasoned back to him, trying to bypass his husky tone while draping her arms over his shoulders.

"You promised." Jughead clarified, his hands naturally finding the sides of her waist.

"But, you did agree, Juggie."

"In a moment of weakness." He replied, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You'll have fun," Betty mumbled into his neckline, hugging him back.

"I'd better." Jughead joked.

~~~

After hopping back into the truck Jughead and Betty made the journey to ThronHill, where Cheryl was hosting a positively extravagant after-prom party. They met the gang outside, the Lodge's limo disappearing nearby to wait on standby. The 6 friends went inside and found the party was already raging out of control.

Jughead's aversion to drinking continued, however, because they had all agreed to stick together for the night that meant he was there, for the long haul, until the last party person was ready to admit defeat and go home. But, Betty stayed close to him the whole night, keeping her warm body tightly knit to his whenever possible, which lifted his spirits and his outlook on his entire evening. The Blossom's went all out, and just like everything else they did, the party was over the absolute top. The mansion was lit up like a Las Vegas casino, and rightfully so he supposed, their post-grad party theme was Casino Night after all. 

~~~

They had been there for a couple hours already, participating in the mock casino games, some mingling and light dancing. There was a lengthy buffet and though it was supposedly a 'dry' grad event, someone had already heavily spiked the punch. 

About halfway through the festivities, when the girls were consumed by some god-awful poppy dance track, Archie and Jughead were beaconed to the 'beer' pong table, to play Reggie and Moose. Then won and were promptly challenged again by Kevin and Joaquin, followed by Alen M and Fangs and then Trev and Chuck, gathering a crowd of spectators and remaining undefeated throughout.

~~~

"What's going on here?" Jughead asked as he and Archie rejoined the rest of the crew in the living room.

"Cheryl is trying to scrape together a very forced game of 'Never Have I Ever'," Kevin informed.

Jughead's eye widened as he glanced at Betty. She was seated on the long couch with Kevin right next to her, a lazy smirk glued to her face.

"We should not be playing this, Betty," Jughead whispered into her ear, as he sank into the free couch cushion next to her.

"Why not? It's just a game." Betty said innocently. She took his arm and hooked it over her shoulders, nuzzling into him as the party raged on around them. 

Both the chatter and music were loud, drowning nearly everything else out, as Cheryl busily wrangled people together for a hopefully revelling and rousing game of secrets. For a moment Jughead forgot that they were at ThornHill, he forgot that the people he had grown up with were still all around him, he forgot that he couldn't just kiss and touch her however and whenever he liked. Shifting her in close he moved his lips to her neck, pulling back just before he made contact, remembering instantly, they had an audience.

"Have you played this before?" Jughead asked moving his lips away, with a small laugh.

"No. But I get the basics." Betty said with a small quake in her voice. His breath tickled her neck, goosebumps raising across her skin as she felt the immediate loss of his extra close proximity.

"It gets really dark, really fast."

"How would you know?" She bit back, her free hand dropping to rest on his thigh. She felt him shift beneath her gentle touch, a fire ignited by the simplest of coy gestures. 

"I've seen enough movies to know it never turns out well."

"I can handle it."

"I know," Jughead said leaning impossibly closer to her, though she was nearly on his lap already. "-I know you can, but can they handle you?" He asked pointedly, squeezing her upper thigh now, lightly, almost tenderly. Had it not been for their tryst earlier, she wouldn't have thought anything of the simple act, but her brain was fuzzy from the booze and heat pooled instantly at her core from the slight touch, "-Are you ready to have your pervy little secrets revealed?" He asked lowly, stealthily pulling at the shell of her ear with his teeth as he finished.

Betty shuttered, his warm breath ghosting across her skin, "Yours too." She fired back, barely finding her voice.

"I know. That's why I don't want to play."

"You're not drinking anyway."

"Like that matters to Cheryl." Betty chuckled back as she pressed more of her body to his. He groaned in response and all but moaned in her ear: "-Let's leave."

"I'm having fun."

"You are?" He asked with a laugh and a cocked eyebrow.

"I am!"

"That's just the booze talking." He teased back.

"Maybe."

"We could have more fun, elsewhere." He offered, as his fingers crept high up her thigh, the fabric of her dress concealing his surreptitious movements. 

Betty sighed as her pulse quickened, "Juggie..." 

"You know it's true..."

"I do."

"So let's go. They won't miss us.They likely won't even notice."

"We agreed to stick together."

"We could find that library, again..."

Betty clenched her thighs together with a quiet whine. She looked to her left catching Kevin in mid-conversation with Josie, and Joaquin listening in, nursing his 'punch'. She looked back to Jughead and then past him to Veronica and Archie, who were talking tightly knit together, all starry-eyed and absorbed. Her gaze connected back to her lover, his stormy dark blue pools filled with mirth. 

"Ok," Betty whispered.

With a sly and victorious smile, Jughead stood and immediately turned to take her hand when Cheryl rejoined the crowd, crashing into the room like a booming tidal wave.

"Oh no, you don't! Sit down. No one in this circle is going anywhere." Cheryl scolded.

"Nope. Not drinking. Not playing." Jughead bantered back.

"Sit. Participate. Be a good sport. The PG version of this game is called 'Ten Fingers'. So..." Cheryl wiggled her red nails in his direction, "-Play along."

She blew past him to the 'head' of the circle, to stand with Ginger and Tina flanked at her either side. 

"Listen up losers, let's bring this party full circle with a few old school games." 

"7 minutes in heaven!" Reggie hollered and was met with a few excited barking bulldogs.

"No, you ghoul." Cheryl groaned in disapproval, "-We have a very interesting mix of people in this little circle, so we're going to spice things up with a little game of 'Never Had I Ever'. I assume we all know the rules?"

Betty gently tugged on Jughead's fingers, encouraging him to sit down. After standing frozen, trying to think of a good, quick excuse to be anywhere else other than there, he took the cue with a heavy sigh. Leaning back into the couch he pulled her flush against his side again.

"This is going to be terrible." He grumbled.

"Just be cool."

Jughead huffed out a laugh and gave her a quick side smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Did you just tell me to 'be cool', Elizabeth?"

"I did. Pay attention, Forsythe." She said, keeping his attention fixed on her playful green eyes while the group around them settled in and chatted lightly.

Soon the game began and naturally, Cheryl had to go first, but surprisingly, she started the game out fairly tame.

"Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever: Made out at the Twilight." Cheryl offered with a feigned pout.

Everyone held up a toast and took a drink, except for Veronica, which she and Archie receive some light-hearted harassment about. 

"Never have I ever: had sex in public." Ginger offered up next.

"Wow, we're just getting right into it, aren't we?" Kevin said in sarcastic disbelief.

"Zero to 60." Jughead tossed back to Kevin with a roll of his eyes

The regular suspects rose a toast, while Betty inconspicuously tilted her cup and took a ship too. 

"Never have I ever: kissed a girl," Val said next.

Everyone oohed and awed and laughed, clinking a plastic 'cheers' to the comment, poking at Val for being such a 'good girl'.

"Never have I ever: banged at school," Reggie said next with his long limbs draped over Val. 

The usual suspects took a slurp, and Betty continued to discreetly participate, all while watching Jughead's smug smirk build next to her.

Veronica turned to Betty from her spot next to Archie with a perfectly groomed raised eyebrow, noticing her participation in nearly every confession so far. The brunette held her gaze until Betty caved into a quiet giggled fit with her friend, before covering her face in mock embarrassment.

"Never have I ever: Been in a physical fight," Josie said sweetly.

All the boys took a slug, sans Dilton. Archie and Reggie exchanged high fives and laughs, reminiscing about brawls gone by.

"Never have I ever: Been anywhere tropical." Joaquin offered up calmly.

Veronica, Cheryl and Josie were the only ones who the comment applied to, and they chatted quickly and swapped stories about which warm sandy beach was the best.

"Never have I ever: fooled around at Pop's" Kevin offered up next.

Everyone but Dilton, Ethel, and Kevin took a drink, toasting to an almost right of passage that all Riverdale teens seemed to go through at some point.

Next, it was Betty's turn, and everyone looked to her expectedly, waiting for the perfect girl next door to spill a juicy tidbit of information.

"Pass?" Betty joked with a hopeful laugh.

"No passes, Betty." Cheryl said in a harsh chastising tone."-It's likely not difficult to find something you haven't done. Dig deep, sweet cousin."

Betty smirked at the comment, shooting her gaze to Jughead again, finding him sitting with that knowing smile still on his lips, his smugness wearing off on her now too. She straightened out her posture, multiple solo cups of bravery punch fueling her confidence. While staying on topic there really weren't a lot of things that she and Jughead hadn't tried or done, but she really wasn't about to put all her kinky little desires or secrets out on display. So she thought of something risky (to put Cheryl in her place) still keeping their amped-up sex life to just the 2 of them (as it should be).

"Never have I ever: Tied anyone up during sex," Betty said boldly.

The crowd went silent. If you listened closely, you could hear a pin drop, until Kevin burst out laughing, raising his glass, and tipping it to Joaquin's.

"That's my girl," Kevin mumbled proudly, bumping into Betty's shoulder with his own.

A few others toasted to the confession, but all mouths were agape and looking expectantly to Betty, waiting for her to explain herself further. She held her tongue, a side smile giving away her delight in their shock. She could feel Ronnie's eyes on her so she turned a sweet smile and shrug her best friends why.

"Never have I ever: Been to space," Jughead said sarcastically next, filling the time people were using to gather themselves in with his half-hearted act of participation. 

"Really?" Cheryl asked in low disbelief.

He replied with a smirk: "This is how I participate."

"Never have I ever: Been camping." Ronnie stepped in quickly, sensing Cheryl's quickly mounting red-hot temper.

Everyone took a sip, mocking the city girl and her lack of outdoor experience.

"Never have I ever: Changed a flat tire," Archie said next.

Everyone laughed at him, and someone tossed a pillow at his head but with the exception of Cheryl, Josie and Veronica, everyone else drank.

As the party continued on, all Jughead could think about is Betty's contribution to the game. Bondage? How was this the first time he was hearing this? How long had she been sitting on this secret little desire? And how did he not think of it himself?! He shifted in his seat, knowing he would need to breach this desire for restraint with her, as soon as humanly possible.

"2 more questions and I'm out," Jughead mumbled against Betty's ear. "-Let's leave." He suggested again. 

Betty shuttered with a smile as Dilton innocently offed his contribution to the game: "Never have I ever: stolen something." He said after not much thought.

Joaquin, Jughead and Josie react to that confession, and Josie explained her thrill-seeking, rebellious shoplifting days.

"Never have I ever: Failed a test," Ethel said next sweetly. Everyone but Betty took that drink.

"Oh, would you look at that? I'm out." Jughead interjected as he stood and turned to Betty, who was looking up at him with a beaming curiosity. "-How's your drink? Looks like you could use a refill." He took her hand instead of her cup and pulled her off the couch to her feet. 

After sending Kevin and Ronnie both a sly smirk, she fell into step with Jughead as he made their grand escape. The game had gone straight to her already hazy head, so her urge to keep a promise of sticking together or to leave politely, fizzled into a preoccupied and simple, sloppy waving gesture. Jughead wove them through a sea of other drunken party people, past the table games, the brightly lit kitchen and down the adjacent hall. He glanced back to find her grinning wildly as she followed him the library. He tried the doorknob, it turned right away this time, so he pushed into the pitch black space. Betty snuck in before him and found the same small desk lamp inside and flicked it on. 

"Whoa, Déjà vu." She mumbled as Jughead turned and latched the lock.

Before he had a moment to answer her lips were in his, incessantly caressing and teasing him as she explored the soft depths of his willing kiss. He blindly stumbled back, taking her with him by the hips, her hungry kiss trailing quickly across his jaw, and down the long slope of his neck. Betty groaned as she bit him, harder than intended and Jughead hissed her name in reply. She soothed him with a flick of her tongue over his irritated skin, as she pulled the collar of his dress shirt open more so she could mouth over his clavicle and chest.

"-Lean back." She muttered.

Jughead listened intently, allowing her to push his hips back to the large desk in the middle of the den. He relaxed back onto the dark mahogany, lit lightly with the low lamp glow. Betty backed away from him slightly and kept her eyes fixed on his while she popped his pants button, flipped the zipper, and slid it down slowly. Once freed his heavy threads quickly pooled around his ankles as she brought her hand to his touch manhood, taught within his boxers. She trailed soft fingers up his shaft through the fabric, listening to him groan and watching his eyes roll back, his eyelids flutter closed, all before his head dropped back in pure unabashed pleasure.

He moaned quietly as Betty dipped her teasing fingertips into the waistband of his boxers, dragging her digits along his bare skin as she brought her lips back to his in a searing kiss. She slipped her hands fully into his shorts and pushed them further down his hips, letting gravity take hold. He sprang free as she slid her tongue along his lower lip, his primal growl making her throb deep within her center.

"-You were so good earlier, Juggie." She whispered before kissing him passionately again. She wrapped her slender fingers around the length of him, as she continued her laudation, "-Following my orders like such a good boy." She said with her lips still against his.

Jughead groaned at the skin to skin contact, and the praise, now completely relying on the solid wood desk behind him to keep him upright. Her skilled hands moved to touch him tenaciously, sliding up to his tip and back down in long, soft and encouraging strokes.

"-Such a good listener." Betty cooed while she laid a few more kisses to his jawline, neck and collar bones again.

She kissed and caressed down his chest and stomach then daftly dropped to her knees at his feet. Looking up through long lashes, and with her fingers still wrapped around him, Betty slid her heavy flattened tongue up from his base to the top of his dick in one smooth erotic stroke, swirling around his tip before repeating the process again, lapping at him.

"...Holy shit..." Jughead gasped watching her twist her tongue around his sensitive flesh again and again before finally taking him fully into her mouth.

With a low groan, his hand gathered her loose hair into a tight fist at her nape, his mind now completely lost within her skilled and attentive movements. Her hand and mouth moved in tandem as her free hand cupped and massaged his balls while she worked him harder. Deep raspy growls escaped him and his hips bucked towards her face whenever she flicked her tongue over his point, her mouth continuing to tug, slide and push him into a panting, writhing mess.

"-G-god dammit...p-please...don't stop..." 

Betty hummed in approval, closing her eyes to focus in on her now relentless rhythm. The vibration of her lips and throat around his girth shattered him instantly. Without a moment to prepare his climax quickly rocked him from his depths and he spilled himself into her awaiting mouth. Betty gathered his salty essence, watching his flushed, captivating, and blissful spectacle above her. She released him slowly, watching him float down from his contented high with a lazy grin.

"God, you are amazing, Betts..." He gasped, letting go of her hair, which allowed her to stand back up in front of him. 

"Takes amazing to know amazing, Juggie dearest." She said confidently as helped with his underpants, pulling them back up his legs and gathering his dress pants off the floor too, still a bit wobbly in her high heels.

"-We should get back to the gang." She suggested sweetly after a short pause and when his breathing had calmed.

"Do we have to? Can't we just hide in here until they're ready to leave?"

"I like spending time with them. You know, before we leave." Betty shrugged.

"I know."

"You don't want to?"

"I do, I like spending time with just my one and only more."

"Stick with me kid, and you'll be fine."

"Kid?!" Jughead uttered throatily, "-Where am I right now? The upsidedown? First, you tell me to 'be cool', now this?!"

"A night full of surprises." Betty giggled.

Jughead huffed out a laugh before he spoke, "You're sure you can't be convinced to stay here with me for the rest of the night?" He asked suggestively, as his hand dropped to the hem of her dress. His fingers then dipped under the fabric and he grazed the pads of his fingertips up from her knee, across her thigh to rest on the bare skin of her hip.

Betty swallowed slowly, unable to answer him as he moved his hand to cup over her mound, his fingers instantaneously slipping into her wet velvet sex. Her knees felt as though they would crumble below her as heat spread throughout her, the aching at her core intensified and calmed by his slight touch.

He swore under his breath before kissing her deeply again, his tongue dipping into the dark corners of her mouth. He began to rub his fingers along her folds and she let out a whimpering sob into his kiss. 

"-You're so wet already, and I've barely touched you." Jughead mumbled in disbelief, "-Turn around." He commanded, feeling himself stiffen from the warm honey hive he had just dipped his fingers into.

Without thought, Betty did as she was told, and he moved in behind her, bundling her skirt up around her waist. He pushed her over the desk, bending her over the rich mahogany, his feet knocking her legs wider, while his fingers tracked back into her slick valley. He circled her clit firmly and purposefully, erupting low moans of approval from her depths.

"Jug..." She groaned as he picked up his speed, pressing harder against her. "-You're gonna make me cum." 

"Wait." Jughead commanded against her ear, his voice rough and strangled. He slowed his ministrations, revelling in the frustrated growl that escaped her, her hips opening and rolling back towards his now solid arousal. 

As Betty writhed below his weight, his free hand pushed his underwear back down again, his still unfastened pants falling to the floor with them. He then slid his rigid length into her hot grip easily, pushing an erotic gasp from her lips as he entered her to the hilt. He waited a moment, breathing in the sweet relief of being buried deep inside her again, before dragging himself out slowly.

Betty moaned sensually at the depth he was able to achieve in this position, as he hit all those secret spots that drove her wild. She pressed herself against the cold hardwood and gripped onto the corners of the desk, raising her ass to his every single thrust. This romp was fast and hard, laced with an unbridled heat and passion as he pushed into her tirelessly, pulling back quickly, just to drive right back in again. She tried to keep her cry's out to a minimum, her voice naturally opting for low moans of his name instead, his heavy hands on the small of her back, and thick flesh of her hip, grounding her to the desk and keeping her deeply connected to him. Jughead felt himself rushing towards yet another earth shifting release, so he quickly curled his arm around her waist and pulled her even deeper. His fingers found her swollen bundle of nerves and after a moments stimulation, he felt her walls begin to tighten around him, fluttering as she held out, still waiting for him.

"Cum for me." Jughead coaxed simply.

She fell apart the moment the first syllable left his lips, moaning and shattering into a quaking mess below him. He lost it there as she pulled his climax out of him with her vice grip and filthy moans of praise. He released himself with a low growl, his grip now on both her hips pushing and pulling deeper, as jolts of pleasure surged throughout him. Now spent and boneless, Jughead slumped forward, elbows braced at her sides, lips against her shoulder. Through some deep breathing Betty bent as best she could and kissed the side of his face. He turned and caught her lips in a kiss of deep devotion. 

"-Wow." He muttered with his own breathing still choppy and pulling away from her lips only slightly.

Betty responded by kissing him, pouring every bit of love into it her had, wincing with a whimper when he pulled his whole body away.

~~~

Again, they'd been gone nearly 2 hours and no one seemed to notice. When they found the group the gang was neck deep in drunken shenanigans, and they all continued to laugh, drink (sans Jughead) and play well into the early morning. Turns out that drunk Betty was also chatty and kinda clumsy Betty. Though she had maintained an impressive and perfect drunken balance so far, Veronica and her secret fucking flask of tequila to round out the night, pushed the blonde over that edge, creeping her into sloppy territory. Jughead had taken care to make sure she chased as many drinks as possible with water, but honestly, he loved loose, carefree and talkative Betty. She was her most animated self, she knew everything and everyone, she was confident and funny and unabashed. So he was all too happy to watch out for her and let her 'freak flag fly', as it were. But by the time Veronica forced the crew to take a few closing ceremony shots with her, it was nearing 5 am. The warming liquid left Betty feeling ultra drowsy, amplifying a sleepiness she had been battling since they left The Register at midnight. So now she was slumped into a plush chair in Cheryl's living room, with Jughead resting on its armrest, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Time to go?" Jughead mumbled as he and Betty watched Veronica, Archie, Josie and Kevin sing, dance and fumble over each other on the sticky makeshift dance floor, Joaquin having had long since passed out, on a reclining lawn chair outside the patio doors.

"Yes," Betty said simply, with a low giggle.

"That's it for us." Jughead sprang up and announced loudly.

He was met with drunken protests from their 3 friends as they rushed over to stop the pair from leaving. Jughead negotiated their escape with promises of hangover burgers at Pop's, but he knew no one would remember. Yet the offer seemed to appease the sloppy trio, and with the Lodge's limo still on standby Jughead suggested they call it to come get them. Veronica heeded his advice and pulled her phone from her cleavage, hitting a few buttons absently, and summoning their driver.

Jughead got Betty to her feet and hooked her arm over his shoulder, encircling her waist with his steadying arm. She was chatty yet moldable and agreeable as he walked them out to his truck. But still, she giggled and poked fun at herself and at his caretaking, and at his straight edge persona, all while trying to get a bit of a rise out of him. He smiled, only playing into her hand slightly, letting her have her fun, knowing full well that she wouldn't likely remember calling him a 'goodie goodie' in the morning. She continued to tease him lightly and he tried desperately not to get too turned on when she called him a 'good boy' again. He got her into the passenger side and carefully closed her inside the truck's cab. He then slid into the driver seat, turned the engine over, buckled in and drove them into the predawn twilight. 

~~~

30 minutes later Jughead pulled the truck into Greendale with Betty fast asleep, her forehead resting on the cool glass of passenger window. He left her in the still running vehicle and quickly checked them in with the fake ID that he had paid Dilton a whopping $75 to make. Apparently, the guy had been making fake identification cards since the 7th grade, and Jughead might have been the only person in their graduating class who didn't take advantage of Dilton's skill sooner. Jughead then drove down the bank of parked cars to the end, pulling into the room's designated parking spot and before he killed the engine.

"Betts," Jughead said, nudging her softly.

She stirred awake slowly, waking to their surrounding bathed in a synthetic green and orange light, "Where are we?" She asked, trying to focus on the neon sign behind him.

"Home for the night." Jughead said, "-The Grassy Knoll Motel in Greendale."

"My parents think I'm at Veronica's, all my things are there," Betty replied drowsily while rubbing her eyes.

"I know. Ronnie sent your bag with me."

"You planned this?"

"I did."

"And didn't tell me?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't have to." She said with a soft smile.

"I know, but didn't want our night to end." He confessed with a shrug,"-And I didn't want to resort to sleeping in the truck again."

"You're just the sweetest thing, aren't you?" Betty giggled and Jughead let out an abashed huff.

He helped get the blonde into their room and dropped their bags inside. The space was just big enough for a bed, dresser, chair and tv with the closet-sized bathroom in the back. It was cozy, to say the least, faintly smelling of bleach and cleaning products, which was a bonus. With a heavy sigh, Betty sat sleepily on the edge of the bed, while Jughead closed the curtains and locked the door. She had already taken her shoes off and was starting on her clothes when he turned to catch her unsuccessfully reaching for the back of her dress.

"I'm sorry I'm such a hot mess," Betty said with a yawn, reaching back awkwardly for her dress zipper once more.

"You're not." Jughead eased, helping her to her feet. He gestured for her to turn around, she did, slowly, swaying slightly, still sleepy and loose from the alcohol.

Jughead held her steady by her shoulder, as his unoccupied fingers pulling her zipper down. The fabric split down the center and ended just at her ass, exposing the soft slope of her lower back even more to him. 

"I need to wash my face. My hair too, I think, it's full of crap." She said in a hushed mumble, sensing his hesitation in letting her move away from his grasp.

"Shower?" He asked lowly, his breathing and body instantly reacting to the introduction of the concealed skin, he had yet to touch that night. He swallowed thickly, his frame moving forward instinctively, fingertips rolling down the warm flesh her back, and dipping past the stiff fabric that had been pressed tightly against her skin all night.

"Together?" Betty asked in soft optimism over her shoulder.

"Less productive." He muttered.

"Conserves water."

"Does it though?" Jughead asked with a playful glint in his voice.

"Not really," Betty confessed lightly, through a stifled yawn.

She was clearly exhausted, and if it hadn't been for his mid-morning nap earlier he would be just as tired, if not more. She had been up for nearly 24 hours by that point and it was a wonder she was even able to hold her eyes open.

"I'll help you get in, then I'll shower after you." He said, nudging her forward from behind. 

Betty didn't argue, wrapping an arm around her chest to hold her dress up, as she let the halter neck strap loose. She stepped into the bathroom while Jughead came up to set the water for her, checking frequently to make sure it was lukewarm.

"-There you are, dear," Jughead said, turning to Betty.

She smiled coyly back and let her dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of the puffy green pool at her feet and came to stand confidently in front of him, fully nude.

"-Jesus...that's not fair." He muttered, his hands, like magnets, coming up to settle on the flair of her hips. His fingertips gripped into her skin as he pulled her closer, her warm body pressed against his painfully clothed frame.

Betty's fingers came up to his shoulders, smoothing up his neck and then pushing through his unruly hair, "The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war." She said with her head and gaze tilted up to him. 

Jughead liked their high difference much better in her natural state. Though her high heels were dangerously sexy, he loved how she fit against his body. He bent down, his smirking lips landing on hers in a bruising kiss; thorough, lazy, unhurried and well drawn out. After pulling away from her kiss, he somehow managed to get her into the shower, and just her, oddly enough. 

He then left to get her something to sleep in: a thieved 'S' tshirt of his and a pair of PJ shorts from her bag. He brought her clothes and other toiletry effects into the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth while trying not to think about her hot, soapy, naked body in the steamed up shower stall next to him. 

She made it through all of it easily enough, only laughing at herself slightly for dropping the tiny bottle of complimentary shampoo a few times. When she was finished she turned off the water and stepped out to have Jughead instantly wrap her in a scratchy terry cloth towel. The brittleness of the fabric was muted only by his warming hands, and his firm drying rubs up and down her body. She smiled as she watched him dry her off, like she was a child, or more accurately, some kind of an inapt drunken mess. Betty tucked the towel around herself within the small space and Jughead pointed out her things before he reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom. She dressed and moisturized quickly, nearly forgetting to brush her hair and teeth. She giggled at herself again as she moved ungracefully through her normal routine. Jughead had been so thoughtful in getting them this space, and she obviously didn't want their night to end either but didn't have the same forethought as he had. It often seemed like he was a step ahead of her, and certainly ahead of the pack. She counted herself lucky to have him as her companion, and she wished she could surprise him as he did her. Though she knew they each had their strengths, Jughead's strengths were vast, and his caretaking nature stretched as far back as she could remember. She hoped it would never fade, and vowed to remind him it never went unnoticed.

~~~

While Betty got ready for bed Jughead opened the screened in window, seeing the predawn colours take to the eastern sky while hearing the telltale chirping of awakening birds. With a tired sigh, he pulled the curtains closed as much as he could. He turned on the rattling relic of a ceiling fan, along with the osculating desk fan and soon a soothing cool breeze swirled in the stagnant air of their motel room. He took the free water bottles off the dresser and cracked them, leaving them both on her bedside table. He had just pulled back the gaudy bedspread, then the beige thermal and the crisp white sheets too when Betty joined him in the main room, her dress folded over her arm.

"Dress bag?" Betty asked hopefully. She felt like warm soup now, all jelly-legged and sleepy, finding it hard to keep her eyes from drooping.

"In your bag?" Jughead offered, not fully sure if it would indeed be there. It was, Veronica must have stuffed it in last minute, the saint.

After securing the garment in its sheath and tossing it onto the chair Betty slipped on her belly into bed, turning her head so she could watch as Jughead got undressed to shower. He tossed his dress shirt and pants on the chair too, and standing in just his boxers, he rifled through his bag for his own sleeping attire. 

"What colour is this?" Betty asked, her face buried and voice muffled.

Jughead looked over his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she snuggled into the queen size bedding, "What?" He chuckled.

"This!" She said more urgently, blindly pointing at the decretive pillow next to her.

"Seafoam green," Jughead replied, finding the threads he was searching his bag for.

"I hate it." 

Jughead laughed again, "I do too."

"Do you think they know?"

"Who?"

"The motel people."

"They're well aware." He said looking around at their very modest digs for the 'night'. 

Everything looked like it was from the 70's, seafoam green and gold trim curtains, with bedding to match, brown shag carpet, a big purple bowl chair, a tv with wire rabbit ears on top, 2 large orb lamps, wood panelling, and no wifi. It was tragic, really, but crazy cheap. 

He turned to make his way towards the bathroom when she rolled onto her side more, her arm tucking up under her pillow and head.

"Juggie?" Betty muttered gently.

"Yes, my love?" He stopped and turned back to her gaze.

"Tonight was wonderful." She mused with a sleepy smile. 

"It was." 

"But I'm tired," Betty grumbled, letting her heavy eyelids fall closed again, nuzzling into their pillows and sheets even further. 

"Sleep then."

"Come to bed." She complained through a whine, her free hand grabbing at the air towards him.

"I need to shower still," Jughead said coming to stand next to the bed. He bent down and pulled her wet hair away from her face, then placed a quick kiss on her forehead,"- I won't be long."

"Fine, then here I will sit. I'll let the sounds of music creep into my ears, the soft stillness and the night will become the touches of sweet harmony." Betty answered lazily.

He chuckled, because even at her 'worst' she was still the best, a bewitching combination of smart and sexy, clever and clumsy, flawless and fumbling.

"You added some words there," Jughead said in a low teasing tone, tuning to the bathroom again.

"Shakespeare is just as much about the delivery, as it is about the words." She scolded back at him, "-You know that, Romeo." She finished confidently, as she let her voice trail off into a peaceful sleep.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> That's all she wrote!
> 
> Thank you all so fricken' much for your words, kudos and support! I really can't express how thankful I am for you.
> 
> I have one more story in this series planned and penned out, and a very detail forward coda story set in the future, so please stay tuned.
> 
> And don't be shy! Let me know what you think of all this!  
> If you re-read the series, let me know! I would die from the happiness!
> 
> In this chapter Betty quotes:
> 
> John Lyly's novel 'Euphues: The Anatomy of Wit' (The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war)
> 
> ~and~
> 
> Shakespeare's play 'The Merchant of Venice' (Here will we sit and let the sounds of music; creep in our ears. Soft stillness and the night. Become the touches of sweet harmony)
> 
> MUCH LOVE! xox  
> ~~~


End file.
